Harry and Lorraine Potter the girl & boy who lived
by Parvati48
Summary: Harry Potter had a twin sister; the Dursleys didn’t want her so they sent her to an all girls orphanage, they meet on the train to Hogwarts and nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1: New Living Situations

Harry and Lorraine Potter, the girl and boy who lived.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, I own Lorraine and the idea but everything else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

Summery: Harry Potter had a twin sister; the Dursleys didn't want her so they sent her to an all girls orphanage, they meet on the train to Hogwarts and nothing is ever the same.

Pairings: unknown for now.

Chapter 1: New living situations

Lily and James Potter knew they were marked for death so they went into hiding when Lily was pregnant with twins. Hiding did no good however; their friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to save his own life. Lord Voldemort found them, when the twins were 1 years old, and killed them and turned his wand towards the children. Lily gave her life to protect her babies so when he tried killing them his spell rebounded and hit him instead. Which left Lord Voldemort's powers diminished and Harry and Lorraine Potter with lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads and they would be known to the Wizarding world as the girl and boy who lived.

Professor Dumbledore left them on Lily's sister Petunia's doorstep with a letter describing why she needed to keep them. Petunia wanted to keep them but her husband Vernon decided that since they had their own son they would only keep one of them. Petunia wanted to keep the girl since she could not have anymore children and she had always wanted a girl but Vernon decided that the boy would be better for their son Dudley's sake. Petunia couldn't argue with him because once he made up his mind, it was made up and there was no changing it.

She asked Vernon what they would do with the girl and he said they would send her off to an orphanage. That way Harry and Lorraine would never know they were twins and the Dursleys wouldn't have to deal with two Potter brats instead of the one. So Petunia picked up Lorraine in her arms and drove her to an all girls orphanage and wished her luck and that she hoped Lorraine would grow up happy with lots of friends. Petunia then kissed her forehead placed her on the doorstep, rang the doorbell and drove off leaving her niece behind.

The orphanage owner Miss Samantha opened the door to find a little one year old girl wrapped up in blankets on her doorstep. The name on the top blanket said Lorraine so Miss Samantha took her inside and put her with the other toddlers in a room and decided she'd introduce her when they all woke up. She knew the girl would be happy here because all of the girls seemed to be very friendly with each other and they were all friends. When she was looking at the girl she saw something underneath the little tuft of hair that was sticking out, she moved it to reveal a lightning bolt scar on the right side of her forehead. _How odd_ she thought to herself and then placed the soft hair back in place and then walked out of the room to begin her morning routine.

When Petunia got back she began her morning routine of getting Dudley ready which usually took about an hour seeing as Dudley was as stubborn as Vernon was. She asked Vernon where Harry was only to find out that he had stuck Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and decided that would be his bedroom since Dudley used the spare bedroom as a playroom. She didn't agree and she complained about it saying he needed to be somewhere more open so he doesn't suffocate and Vernon grudgingly agreed to let Harry have the spare bedroom much to Dudley's dismay.

When Harry was three however he had managed to somehow make Dudley shut his mouth when he was picking on Harry and Vernon instantly put him in the cupboard under the stairs as his room from then on. After Harry was in the cupboard Dudley had the use of his mouth again and so he used it to insult Harry through the locked door of the cupboard. Harry's life from that day forward became a living hell; he'd get locked in his cupboard for punishment almost everyday for no reason, at the age of five he was forced to start cooking for the family, and if he cooked something wrong he was sent to his cupboard for at least two days with no food. Harry was set a list of chores everyday that had to be completed and if he didn't he was locked in his cupboard for the night with no dinner.

Every night he daydreamed about some unknown relation coming to take him away but it never happened. He wished he had someone out there who cared for him but he knew he'd never have his way; _this was how life was always going to be _he thought to himself one night and then cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: School, Friends, and Life

Chapter 2: School, Friends, and Life

When Harry started school he made a friend named Aidan, who was the only guy not afraid of Dudley so he and Harry became best friends quickly. Everyone else stayed as far away from Harry as they could since they knew he was Dudley's favorite punching bag and they didn't want to get hit too. One day when Harry and Aidan were outrunning Dudley and his gang as usual, they went to jump behind some trash cans on the side of the school, Harry somehow found himself on the top of the school building with no idea how he got there. He got a week in his cupboard with no food for that, even though he couldn't explain how he'd gotten there.

The only thing he was happy about in school was that he had a best friend and he was smarter than Dudley ever would be. Harry got A's and B's in school on everything while Dudley usually got C's and D's, Vernon wasn't happy about this fact so if Harry talked about his good grades to them he got sent to his cupboard for the rest of the day. Harry learned quickly not to ask the Dursleys any questions, especially ones about his parents, or to brag about his grades because he'd just get punished for it. All Harry knew about his parents was they had met at school, ran off and got married, had him, and then gone and got in a car crash landing the Dursleys with him and giving Harry a lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead.

Harry was very skinny; he had knobby knees, and wore clothes 3 times too big for him because he had to wear Dudley's old clothes. He had a thin face, untidy black hair that never lay flat, and striking emerald green eyes. He never got presents on his birthdays and had to watch his spoiled rotten cousin get everything he wanted, he hated his life for the most part.

On Dudley's 11th birthday, Dudley and his best friend Piers Polkiss were going to the zoo; Harry was supposed to be going over to Mrs. Figgs' house because he was never allowed to go to Dudley's birthdays. Dudley had a huge pile of presents on the table when they all walked into the kitchen, when he complained that he had one less than last year Petunia quickly said they'd buy him two more when they were out today to stop the tantrum that was coming. When the phone rang Petunia went to go answer it and came back all worried looking, "What is it dear?" Vernon asked and she replied "Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take him." "What about your friend Yvonne?" Vernon asked, "She's vacationing in Majorca." Petunia answered "Ah I see, well Marge hates the boy so she wouldn't take him." Vernon said more to himself than anyone else. "I suppose we'll just have to take him with us and leave him in the car." Petunia said, "No way, that cars brand new, I don't want to come back and find him ruining it." Vernon yelled.

"You could leave me here." Harry suggested with hope, "And come back to find our house on fire? I don't think so boy." Vernon retorted. "I don't want him to go!" Dudley started crying, making Harry roll his eyes. "We won't let him spoil your day Dudley, I promise," Vernon said while glaring at Harry. When the doorbell rang Harry had to go get it and lead Piers and his mother into the kitchen, that's when Dudley stopped his whining relieving Harry of his head ache that had been coming on. Ten minutes later Harry was in the back seat of the car on his way to the zoo with Dudley and Piers. When they got there Vernon bought Dudley and Piers a big chocolate ice-cream and had to buy Harry a cheap lemon pop since the lady asked Harry before he could get shoved away.

They had seen half the animals by lunchtime and when Dudley started complaining about there not being enough ice-cream on his Knickerbockers Glory, he was bought another one and Harry got to finish the first. That's when the day became too good to last. Dudley went into the reptile house looking for the largest and most dangerous snake there, which he easily found in the back sleeping in its cage. He told his dad to make it move and Vernon knocked on the glass "Move." He had said aloud and when Dudley demanded it again, he knocked even harder and yelled, "MOVE!" the snake remained unmoving and Dudley wandered off.

Harry moved in front of the cage and watched it slowly raise its head and wink, this startled Harry so he looked around to see if anyone else was watching, they weren't. So Harry winked at the snake, the snake pointed his head at Dudley and Vernon and raised his eyes as if to say "I get that all the time." Harry said "I bet but they don't understand what it's like lying there day after day, watching people press their big ugly faces in at you." The snake nodded in agreement, "So where are you from?" Harry asked the snake and it pointed its head at the sign _**Boa Constrictor, Brazil **_it read, "Ah so did you like it in Brazil?" He asked and it pointed his head at the sign again so Harry read on, _**Bred in Captivity **_and Harry understood. "Oh, I never knew my parents either." Harry told the snake, but that's when Piers yelled from behind Harry "DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY COME SEE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Dudley waddled his fat arse over and shoved Harry in the ribs making him fall to the ground. Harry was mad and was glaring at Dudley and Piers when somehow the glass to the snake's cage disappeared and both boys jumped back in horror. The snake unwrapped itself very quickly and right before it slivered away it turned to Harry and said "Brazil here I come…Thankssss Amigo." Harry replied, "Anytime," ad then watched the snake slither off while everyone else screamed. They were rushed to the car and though Harry saw it only snap at their heels playfully Dudley and Piers were saying how it had nearly bit off their legs by the time they reached the car.

When Piers was gone Vernon turned on Harry, "What happened?" Vernon demanded, "I swear I don't know one minute the glass was there and the next it was gone, it was like magic." Harry pleaded. "There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon yelled while roughly shoving Harry into his cupboard and locking it. "You don't get meals for a week." Vernon mentioned through the vents and then walked off to find Dudley.

Lorraine had fit right into the orphanage because it was all girls; she was the only girl her age that didn't have a room mate until her 6th birthday. Miss Samantha came in and told her that they had just gotten a new girl her age and that she'd be her roommate. Lorraine was happy so she waited impatiently until they came back. "This is Lorelei, I hope you two become good friends," Miss Samantha said and then walked out leaving the girls alone to talk. "Hi my name is Lorraine Lily Potter," Lorraine said. "Mine's Lorelei Leann Porter." Lorelei said "Cool our names are really close, I'm Lorraine, your Lorelei, both our middle names start with L and my last name is Potter and yours is Porter." Lorraine said and Lorelei laughed in agreement.

"So how did you end up here?" Lorelei asked, "My parents died when I was one in a car crash leaving me with this," Lorraine answered while lifting up her bangs to reveal her lightning bolt scar. "Wow, I'm sorry." Lorelei answered, "Its ok, I'm ok with it now, so how about you, how'd you end up here?" Lorraine asked. "It's a sad story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it." Lorelei answered "I'm a good listener," Lorraine reassured while smiling. "Ok but you asked for it, my parents died in a plane crash, when I was one, on their way back from an international meeting, they were business people. My mom's best friend Leann, she's how I got my middle name, adopted me and took care of me up until a year ago, that's when it happened." Lorelei paused, "What happened?" Lorraine inquired.

"Leann and I were taking a walk around 9 o' clock like we did every night and we decided to go through the park for a change, and two guys walked up out of no where and started hassling us. One of them grabbed me and held me there while covering my mouth so I couldn't scream and the other grabbed my aunt and forced her to the ground, he ripped off her shorts. He held her down and raped her and they forced me to watch, I cried the whole time. Then they beat us within an inch of death and left us there, they walked off laughing and I crawled over to her to hold her hand. When I heard someone coming I started screaming for help, they came running over and saw us, the woman helped Leann get her shorts back on and then they rushed us to the hospital."

"Leann died right after we got there but they managed to save me, after weeks in the hospital I was finally patched up enough to leave but then I had no where to go. The family that rescued us decided to become my foster parents because they could not have their own children, but before they could fully adopt me I was taken away to another foster home. I've been switched around foster homes for this whole year until no one wanted to be my foster parents so I was dropped off here." Lorelei finished sadly. "That is the saddest story I've ever heard!" Lorraine said emotionally, "How did you ever get over that?" she added. "Well I kept having nightmares and all of my foster parents told me they'd get rid of me if I didn't get over it so I forced myself to, but they would get rid of me anyway." Lorelei said.

"That's horrible!" Lorraine said and gave her new room mate a hug. "Yeah but I'm over it now so don't worry." Lorelei mumbled into her shoulder. "Well I know something that will make you feel better," Lorraine said excitedly "What's that?" Lorelei asked. "Well every time there's a birthday, that birthday girl gets to pick out a movie for everyone to watch and today is my birthday." Lorraine said happily. "Really? Today's my birthday too." Lorelei said and both girls laughed. That's when Miss Samantha walked in and said, "Come on girls, it is movie time." And both girls followed her to the TV room.

"Alright everyone today is Lorraine's birthday and she gets to pick out the movie to watch." Miss Samantha said loud enough so everyone could hear. "Miss Samantha, it's Lorelei's birthday too" Lorraine pointed out, "Ok then I guess you both get to decide on a movie together." She replied. Both girls looked at the movies and picked out Matilda to watch since no one had seen it yet. The movie was popped in and all the girls sat and watched it together and then they went to the dining room for lunch and then there was cake and everyone wished them happy birthday.

Lorraine was very skinny but well nourished unlike Harry so she had a normal sized body just smaller than other girls her age. Her face was a bit more round like Lily's had been and she also had her mother's striking emerald green eyes. Her hair was black like her father's but had natural auburn highlights courtesy of her mother who had auburn hair, her hair was to the small of her back and it was wavy like her mothers had been until it was wet and then it stuck out in odd places like her father's had. Ever since the day they had all watched Matilda she had started tying her hair up with a ribbon like Matilda because she had become Lorraine's idol, she loved the idea of a little girl being able to do magic and obviously she had the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Lorelei was a little taller than Lorraine, she was paler and had very thin and shiny strawberry blonde hair that was in constant curls to the small of her back and she also started wearing her hair in ribbons like Matilda. Her face was a little more round than Lorraine's but it fit her because her hair framed her face. She had very bright sapphire blue eyes and little freckles that crossed her nose.

The next day was school and Lorelei had been placed in Lorraine's class so they became best friends very quickly. One day both girls had been getting chased by some of the boys at school and when the boys caught up they spooked them and both girls somehow ended on top of the swing set. When Miss Samantha was informed of this both girls had to try to explain, neither of them know how they got there, they only knew they had been holding hands and running for the play set next to the swings. Miss Samantha saw how confused the girls were so she told them to stay inside for playtime at the orphanage for the next week. Both girls agreed that it was punishment enough and then went to the orphanage library to find some books to read during their punishments.

After that reading became both girls' favorite hobbies and they read religiously as often as they could and by the time they were 10 they had read every book in the orphanage library. They then started going over to the London Public library during their free time, which luckily for them was right across from the orphanage. Both girls became A students at school, so they were the top two students in class. They were two of the smartest kids in the orphanage and could outsmart half of the older girls, which made Miss Samantha giggle. She had become very proud of them and she loved how much they read, she herself was an avid reader like them.

So on their 11th birthday, she had bought them 5 books each, neither girl had read those books and they were told not to tell anyone that Miss Samantha had bought them something. Both girls agreed to her terms and then decided that neither of them would read those books until their next school year. They had no idea someone was coming to change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters and Shopping

Chapter 3: Letters and Shopping

Harry was making breakfast when the post came; Petunia took over and told him to go get the mail. Harry looked through the letters and was shocked to see his name and address on the last piece, it read:

Mr. Harry Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Cupboard under the stairs

Surrey, England

When he passed Vernon the other mail and began to open his letter Dudley snatched it out of his hand and yelled out, "Dad look Harry's got a letter!" and then gave it to his father. "Hey give it back it's mine!" Harry yelled back. "Yours, who would be writing to you?" Vernon asked while chuckling, when he read it his eyes widened and then flipped it over to look at the seal, and then his face paled. "Boys please get out of the kitchen I must speak to Petunia." Vernon said as calmly as he could and both boys left without protest. As soon as the door had shut Vernon started "Petunia, it's them." "Oh no, we are not having that go on in this house." She said. "Well then what do we do?" Vernon asked. "We don't let him have the letter and they'll stop sending them." was Petunia's answer. "Alright, that sounds good." Vernon said and then ripped up the letter and threw it away.

Both boys were called back in and Harry instantly asked, "Where's my letter?" "You won't be getting that letter Harry so don't worry about it." Petunia said before putting breakfast on the table. The family ate in silence and afterwards Harry ran outside to go over to Aidan's house, a couple houses down. When Aidan answered the door looking happy Harry stormed in and went into an instant replay of this morning. "So I was making breakfast as usual when the post came, Aunt Petunia took over breakfast while I went to get it. There was a letter for me but before I could open it and read it Dudley's fat arse ripped it out of my hand and gave it to Uncle Vernon who started acting all funny. He made Dudley and I leave and talked to my aunt about something when we came back in my letter was no where to be found and Aunt Petunia told me she wouldn't give it to me. How unfair is that?" Harry asked.

"That really sucks Harry; do you know why he wouldn't give it to you?" Aidan sympathized. "No he wouldn't even tell me who it was from, it made me so angry." Harry growled. "Well I know what'll make you feel better Harry." Aidan said with a grin. "Oh yeah and what's that?" Harry asked glumly. "My parents just bought me a new game, wanna try it out?" That perked him up, "Heck yeah I do." Harry said enthusiastically and then both boys began to laugh. They played the game until dinner time and Harry had dinner over at Aidan's and spent the night. When Harry went home in the morning to go get cleaned up and changed he walked in to find his uncle ripping up three letters addressed to him.

"Why won't you give me my letters?" Harry demanded. "You don't need to read them, they aren't important!" was his uncle's response. Harry went upstairs to shower and change and when he came back down his uncle called him into the living room. Harry walked in to find his aunt and uncle sitting very close whispering; they nodded their heads in agreement and then turned towards him. "Harry your aunt and I have decided that you are getting too big for that cupboard so we have agreed that you are to move everything you own into Dudley's second bedroom starting now." Vernon said "Why have you all of a sudden decided that?" Harry asked. "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT!" his uncle bellowed and Harry left to get his stuff.

He brought up his bed first and then everything else he owned, not that it was much and laid down in the middle of the room thinking about his letters. When Petunia came up she told him that this would now be his room and to start cleaning out all of Dudley's broken toys and throw it away. The task took all day but when he was done he found there were a desk, a working desk lamp, and an unbroken computer desk chair underneath all the rubbish so he pushed those in front of his window. He put his bed right next to the wall near the desk and he had a closet on the opposite side of the room and a book shelf of books Dudley had never and will never read so he claimed those as well.

With every day more and more letters came until Vernon closed off all opening to the house so they couldn't come in. When a day came that letters started pouring in from every opening to the house, Vernon took the family away to a hut on a rock in the middle of a lake. A large man named Rubeus Hagrid burst down the door right after midnight and gave Harry a birthday cake for his 11th birthday, which was the first cake he had ever gotten. Hagrid gave Harry his letter and explained that he was a wizard and that he was accepted to a school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His uncle got all pissed of and declared "He will not be going, we swore to stomp it out of him when we took him in."

Then it was Harry's turn to get pissed off. "You knew all along that I was a wizard and you never told me?!" Harry yelled. "Of course we knew, I mean how could you not be, my perfect sister being who she was? My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter, we have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she really was a freak. She went off and married that man and they had you and we knew you would be just as strange, just as abnormal and then if you please, she went and got her self blown up and we got landed with you." Petunia had explained vehemently. "Blown up?" Harry yelled, "You told me my parents died in a car crash." Harry finished.

"A car crash, kill Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid said, "That's an outrage and a scandal." He finished. Then he say down and made Harry and himself some sausages and after they had finished them, Hagrid shot his pink umbrella at Dudley's rear because he saw him eating Harry's cake. Harry had a laugh and then turned to Hagrid and asked, "Is this all real?" "It 'tis if you wanna come but if ya don' you'll be stuck with these muggles forever." Hagrid answered truthfully. "What's a muggle?" Harry asked. "It's what we call non-magic folk." Hagrid replied and Harry nodded. "So are ya ready to go?" Hagrid asked him. "You bet your arse I am!" Harry replied excitedly and both of them left laughing while the three Dursleys ran around trying to figure out where the tail came from.

They were on their way back across the lake when Hagrid said, "Oh and I'd appreciate it if ya didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that, I'm not supposed to do magic." "Ok I won't" Harry said When they were in London Hagrid took him to a pub by the name of The Leaky Cauldron and they went inside. Hagrid was walking them towards the back when people realized who Harry was and they all crowded around him and shook his hand. Harry met his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Prof. Quirrel who stuttered horribly.

When they got out back Hagrid tapped the wall and an archway appeared to reveal a bustling little alley way. "Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said and smiled at the look of wonder on Harry's face. They walked straight to a big white building called Gringotts the Wizard Bank and went inside where Harry saw the strangest creatures and Hagrid explained they are called Goblins. When they got to the front desk they told the head goblin that they wanted to withdraw money from Harry's vault and after Hagrid produced the key they were on their way down a cart ride. Harry had fun with it but Hagrid seemed like he'd get sick.

When Griphook the goblin who had come with them opened the door Harry was caught by surprise by the large amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins in the vault, Hagrid filled up a bag for Harry, they went and got something secret for Hagrid's Hogwarts business and then they left for their shopping. They went and bought Harry his robes first and then his potion ingredients and his cauldron. Then they went and bought him his books for school and a few extras such as Quidditch through the Ages, Hogwarts a History, and a couple others. They went and bought his parchment, ink, and quills, and anything he'd need for classes. Afterwards they had nothing to but buy Harry's wand, when Harry went in Hagrid went to go run his own errand.

Harry waited until Mr. Ollivander walked up and told him about his parents' wands and then Harry started trying wand after wand. At last Mr. Ollivander went deeper into the shop and brought out a box that he was holding carefully. When Harry grabbed the wand red and gold sparks flew from the tip and a warm feeling crept up Harry's arm. "Curious" Mr. Ollivander said while staring at him. "I'm sorry sir but what's curious?" Harry asked. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, the phoenix whose feather resides in this wand gave only 1 other feather, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander explained. "And who owned that wand?" Harry asked. "We do not speak his name, for it still brings fear into the hearts of those alive when he was in power but it is sure Mr. Potter that we can expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible thing but great." Mr. Ollivander said before he grabbed the wand wrapped it back up in the box and Harry paid for it.

When Harry walked outside Hagrid walked back up with a cage with a beautiful snowy owl perched inside. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said excitedly and Harry stared at the owl and said "Thank you Hagrid." They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and started on their way back to Privet Drive. "Who gave me this scar Hagrid?" Harry asked "He was an evil man who wanted to rule over the whole wizarding world his name was Vvv…Vvv…" Hagrid paused. "Can you not say it?" Harry asked. "Almost everyone avoided saying his name when he was at large Harry." Hagrid said. "Ok his name was Voldemort." Hagrid finished, "Voldemort?" Harry questioned thinking how odd of a name it was. "Yes Voldemort started gathering followers and no one survived when he decided to kill them, there were those who fought against him, your parents included, and some managed to get rid of a couple of his followers. Your parents knew they were marked for death and so they went into hiding but he found them and killed them but he couldn't kill you for some reason and that is why you have that scar. You only get a scar like that after being touched by a horrible curse." Hagrid finished.

"So an evil wizard couldn't kill a baby?" Harry questioned. "Yeah something about you stumped him that night and he lost his powers." Hagrid said as they reached Privet Drive. "Alright Harry here is your ticket for the train, it leaves at exactly 11 o'clock on September 1st, so don't lose this." Hagrid said and then gave Harry all of his stuff right at the front door of number 4. "Oh wait Hagrid." Harry said before the man walked off. "Yes Harry?" Hagrid asked. "Am I allowed to tell my best friend Aidan about this?" Harry wondered. "Aidan? What's his last name?" Hagrid questioned and Harry replied while pointing at Aidan's house "Portman, he lives right there." "Oh yeah you can go ahead Harry, you'll be getting one big surprise though." Hagrid said while chuckling. "What do you mean?" Harry questioned. "You'll see." Hagrid said while he was walking away.

Harry walked inside and went up the stairs and dropped off all of his stuff in his room while going back downstairs to get something to eat. He walked into the kitchen made himself a sandwich and went to go over to Aidan's. When he knocked on the door Aidan was smiling again, "So guess what Aidan?" Harry asked as they walked up to Aidan's room. "What Harry?" Aidan replied. "So Uncle Vernon went crazy and dragged us off to this hut on a rock in the middle of a lake after hundreds of letters for me poured in from everywhere at my house…" and Harry launched into the whole story of telling Aidan everything that had happened including all the stuff about Voldemort. "How crazy is that?" Harry asked after he was done. "That's pretty crazy but you wanna know what?" Aidan said "What?" Harry asked. "I'm a wizard too and I'm going to Hogwarts with you." Aidan said happily.

"Bloody hell, no way!" Harry yelled excitedly "Yeah isn't it awesome?" Aidan said "You bet your arse it is." Harry enthused. "So you knew the whole time too then?" Harry asked as he sobered. "Yeah I did but Dumbledore told us not to tell you because he wanted you to live a normal life until you got to Hogwarts." Aidan said apologetically. "Alright I guess that makes sense." Harry said. Harry spent the night at Aidan's again and Aidan told Harry all he knew about the wizarding world, in the month that followed until it was time to go.

On Lorraine and Lorelei's 11th birthday a very tall French woman came to visit Lorraine. Lorelei was forced to leave the room seeing as it was only Lorraine's visitor. "Bonjour Lorraine, did you know your name ees French?" The tall lady asked. "Bonjour and no I did not." Lorraine stated honestly. "Well eet ees, my name ees Madame Maxime and I'm ze Headmistress at Beuxbatons Academy for ze Mageecal Meesses, I would like for you to come to my school." Madame Maxime said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Maxime, what kind of school do you have?" Lorraine asked. "My school ees a school for all weetches, as you can see." She said while pulling out pictures of Beuxbatons. "Wait witches?" Lorraine asked shocked. "Yes weetches, you are a weetch Lorraine." Madame Maxime informed her.

"Bloody hell, no way!" Lorraine said excitedly. "Yes way," laughed Madame Maxime. "Eef you look at ze pictures you will see what my school looks like and ze students." Madame Maxime directed her. Lorraine looked at the pictures of the most beautiful palace that she had only dreamed about in fairy tales. "Wow the school is beautiful." Lorraine stated. "Zank you" Madame Maxime answered. Lorraine looked at the pictures of the students and realized they all looked beautiful and rich and Lorraine was neither in her opinion. "I don't think I'd fit in Madame Maxime." Lorraine told her truthfully. "Well you would defeeneetely be a rareety at my school, I see you love books, I do not have many bookworms at my school but zhere are a few." Madame Maxime answered truthfully. Lorraine looked at the pictures again thinking if she'd want to go to that school when the door opened.

"Ah Madame Maxime, I see you are interested in Miss Potter as well" said an interesting looking old man. "Yes Dumbleedore I am." She answered truthfully. "Well are you done talking or shall I wait in the hallway?" he asked politely. "We were just feenishing up so I weel be leaving." She said and then turned back to Lorraine, "Just theenk about eet." She said while patting her shoulder. "Aurevoir Lorraine." She said while rolling the r's, making it sound sexy in Lorraine's opinion. "Yes Aurevoir Madame Maxime." She said as the tall woman walked out the door.

"Well I guess I don't have as much to tell you now that she has visited but if you'd please go find Miss Porter, I'd like to speak with you both." The old man said. Lorraine nodded her head and then left to go find Lorelei, she found her in the library of the orphanage reading a book from the public library. "Lorelei, an interesting old man wants to talk to us. He's very tall with a long silver beard and hair tucked into his belt, he has half moon spectacles over his crystal blue eyes, and he's wearing this really weird robe looking thing that's purple with silver stars, and he has buckle boots." Lorraine told her and the description took the whole trip to their room. "Well that does sound interesting," Lorelei agreed and then they both walked through the door.

"Hello misses Potter and Porter; would you please have a seat?" He asked and they did. "Thank you, my name is Prof. Dumbledore and I am Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Prof. Dumbledore," the girls chorused in unison. "Now I would like to extend an invitation to you both to my school," he told them while handing them both a letter. They read their letters and looked at each other excitedly. "We would love to go as long as we get to stay together," they told him in unison again and then began giggling. "That is wonderful news," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Have you girls been friends long?" he asked them. "We've been friends since our 6th birthday." Lorraine informed him, "Yeah and today is our 11th birthday, and we have the same birthday, cool huh?" Lorelei said enthusiastically.

"Yes that is very cool, as you would say." He answered. "Lorraine I think it's best if you send a owl to Madame Maxime informing her of your choice." He told her. "Owl sir?" she questioned. "Oh yes I forgot you guys don't know. Witches and wizards send their mail to one another by use of an owl. And seeing as you both are witches, you will need to send your mail that way from now on." He told them with a smile. "Sweet!" they said. "But wait sir how are we supposed to send by an owl if we don't have one?" Lorelei questioned. "I will lend you mine at the moment Lorraine for you to send it, but to answer your question, we go shopping at a place called Diagon Alley and you can get everything you need there." He informed them. "Ok do you have pen and paper and your owl sir?" Lorraine asked.

Dumbledore pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink, and an owl out of his robe and passed it to her. Lorraine looked confused at the parchment and quill so he explained, "We use parchment to write on instead of paper and we use quills and ink instead of pencils and pens." "Oh ok" they both said. So Lorraine grabbed the parchment, dipped the quill in the ink bottle ad wrote: Dear Madame Maxime,

I am writing to inform you that I will not be going to Beuxbatons because I will not fit in, so I am going to Hogwarts so that my best friend Lorelei can come with. Thank you for thinking about me for your school.

Signed, Lorraine Potter

"How's that?" she asked Dumbledore, "That's great." He told her and the he showed her how to roll and seal it and tie it to an owl's leg and then he threw it out the window and the three of them watched it fly off before he spoke to them again. "Now girls we need to go shopping today if you are to come to Hogwarts." He said. "Ok we'll need to ask Miss Samantha's permission to leave first but it will probably be fine." Lorelei answered. "Will it be a long trip sir?" Lorraine asked. "No why?" he asked back. "Well if it was her and I were going to bring our books with us, we love to read!" Lorraine informed him. "Ah I love to read myself dear, if you'd like I can show you some good titles while we are out shopping." He told them. "We'd love that!" they informed him happily. "Alright so lets go find your wonderful Miss Samantha." He said and they all walked out of the room together.

When they found her she was outside watching some of the younger kids play on the play set. "Miss Samantha," both girls chorused. She turned towards them and Dumbledore, "Yes girls?" she asked. "Miss Samantha, Prof. Dumbledore here just invited us both to his special school." Lorraine mentioned happily, "That's great girls," she said while giving them both hugs. "What kind of school is it?" she asked Dumbledore. "If we go into your office where we cannot be heard I will gladly tell you all about it." He informed her and so she led the way to her office. As soon as the door was shut he launched into an explanation.

"You cannot tell anyone about this but my school is called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I train people from the age of 11-17 how to be witches and wizards. Here we have two girls who I expect will become great witches after they are trained up." He informed her and she sat there flabbergasted for a minute before replying. "Alright because I love these girls as if they were my own I will tell no one of your school, if anyone asks I'll tell them that Lorraine and Lorelei went to a private school somewhere farther than London." "That will be most appreciated dear" he said and then waved a stick and a beautiful bouquet of Orchids appeared, "These are for you." He said and then gave them to her. "How did you know Orchids were my favorite?" she questioned him, "I have a great sense of observation." He said and then pointed at a painted picture on her wall of a bouquet of Orchids and then they both laughed, "Oh of course" she said.

"Well Miss Samantha, Prof. Dumbledore needs to take us shopping for our school supplies today." Lorraine informed her. "Will that be ok?" Lorelei asked. "Of course girls, Dumbledore I expect these girls back safely by night fall." She said strictly. "Your wish is my command" he said while bowing and the three of them walked out the door and outside of the orphanage. When they had gotten a far distance away and to an alleyway he asked them to grab an arm and he'd take them where they needed to be. The girls obliged and the next thing they knew they were spinning and then feeling like they were stick in a tube for a couple seconds and then they appeared in front of a pub.

"Wh-what was that?" stuttered Lorelei "That is called apparition, it is one of the many ways witches and wizards get around. You guys did what's called side along apparition because you were along with me instead of by yourselves. You will learn apparition in your 6th year at Hogwarts." He informed them. "I'm not sure if I like apparition." Both girls informed him. He chuckled, "Well you'll get used to it." He said. "Alright now let's go inside." He said and the three of them walked into The Leaky Cauldron.

When they were inside everyone started staring at Lorraine and then all of a sudden they all rushed over and started shaking her hand and then Prof. Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher introduced himself to both girls and then they walked out the back door. "That was weird," Lorelei mentioned, "Yes it was," Lorraine agreed. Dumbledore walked up to the brick wall and tapped it with his wand and an archway appeared to reveal a bustling little shopping area to the girls. They walked right up to the large white building called Gringotts Wizard Bank and they walked inside. Both girls were shocked at the sight of the Goblins and Dumbledore explained about them and so the girls got closer to him.

When they reached the Head Goblin, Dumbledore told him, "Lorraine Potter and Lorelei Porter would like to make withdraws from their vaults." And then he brought out the keys and then the three of them got into a cart with a goblin named Griphook and off they went on what seemed like a roller coaster. All three of them had fun with it until they stopped at Lorelei's vault. They got out and when Griphook opened her vault they saw big piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins and both girls' jaws dropped. "This is all of the money your family had and it's all yours Lorelei," Dumbledore informed her and she nodded. On their way to Lorraine's vault Dumbledore explained the money to them and they both nodded in understanding. When they reached Lorraine's vault there was a little more than in Lorelei's which shocked her into silence, Dumbledore collected what she'd need for her and they all got back into the cart on their way back to the entrance.

Once outside Dumbledore decided that they'd need their robes first, when they got their robes he took them to get their cauldrons and potions supplies. Afterwards they went to the girls' favorite shop Flourish and Blott's book store; they got all the books they needed for school and at least 5 extra books for each girl. Once they were done with that Dumbledore took them to Mr. Ollivander's wand shop for their wands which they were excited about. They walked in to find an old man walking towards them, "Ah Miss Potter I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He said to Lorraine and a look of confusion crossed both girls' faces. "Let's start with you my dear." He said looking at Lorelei. "Alrighty then," she said nervously and he placed a wand in her hand and something exploded. "Well that isn't right." Mr. Ollivander muttered and then tried another, she went through at least 20 wands before she found one that shot out blue and green sparks when she waved it and she felt a warm sensation travel up her arm. "Cherry wood and unicorn hair, 10 in. That's a very good combination dear, very good." He told Lorelei and a smile spread across her face.

"Alright Lorraine, it is your turn." He told her and then he told her about her parents' wands before placing a wand in her hand. When she waved it an odd green and black spark came out and blew a hole in his desk. "Apparently Maple and Dragon heart string disagree with you greatly." He said to her while looking at the hole in his desk. He put wand after wand in her hand to try it and after every wave something shattered, blew up, or expanded badly. Lorraine was starting to get discouraged when Mr. Ollivander went deeper into the store to pull out a box. He handled it with care because he was unsure if it would work when giving her this next wand. When she grabbed it she instantly felt warmth spread up her arm and she waved it to see a rainbow of sparks come out. She smiled hugely because she had finally found one. "Well that's definitely interesting." Mr. Ollivander muttered while looking at her. "I'm sorry sir but what's interesting?" she asked "I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss Potter, the blackthorn tree that gave the wood for your wand had only enough wood for one other wand. It's interesting that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He informed her. "And who owned that wand?" she asked in barley a whisper. "We do not speak his name, it still strikes fear in the hearts of those alive when he was at large. But be sure of this, you will do great things because You-Know-Who did great things, Terrible things but great." He finished and then went to go wrap up both girls' wands so they could pay for it. "Oh and by the way Miss Potter, your wand is made of blackthorn and unicorn hair 11 in. that's a very powerful combination. Oh and to make this even more interesting, the unicorn hair in both of your wands is from the same female unicorn, you two will be great witches together." He informed them and they smiled while leaving the shop.

"Is that all we need Prof. Dumbledore?" Lorelei asked. "Everything you need yes but now's time for your birthday gifts." He told them and then led them into the Magical Menagerie. The two girls looked around and saw all of the animals, squealed, and then ran around looking at them all. Both girls were animal lovers and their reactions made Dumbledore smile, he decided that he'd buy them both the animal of their choice since he knew Hagrid had bought Harry an owl. Lorelei walked back up to Dumbledore and asked, "Well the letter said we can bring an owl, a cat, or a toad, are those the only animals allowed?" "No there are some people who bring snakes or rats and such, why did you find an interesting animal other than an owl, cat, or toad?" he answered and then asked. "Oh no I was just wondering is all." She answered back.

Lorelei walked up to the store keeper and asked, "What kind of interesting or rare creatures do you keep?" "Why do you ask?" the lady asked back. "Well I'm going off to Hogwarts and I'm not sure what to get and since I love reading and there's interesting creatures in my books I want something different. I've been raised around non-magic people my whole life since my parents died when I was one and I want something special." She answered truthfully. "You were raised around muggles and you had no idea you were a witch the whole time?" the lady asked interested. "Yes ma'am, same goes for my best friend Lorraine Potter over there." She answered. "THE Lorraine Potter?!" she asked excitedly. "Apparently but we aren't sure why everyone is so excited to meet her." Lorelei answered. "Ok well my name is Miss Cynthia, if there is anything you girls need, you just let me know." The lady said.

"Lorraine, the lady at the counter said her name is Miss Cynthia and if we need anything to let her know, she seems very nice." Lorelei told her. "Oh right, you wanted to know interesting creatures right?" Miss Cynthia asked. "Yes ma'am." Lorelei answered. "Ok the follow me and I'll show you." She told them and both girls followed. She pointed at the creatures that looked dogs but had pointed arrow tails and horns, "These are called Devil Dogs, they are very possessive of their masters, therefore very good for protection but they have nasty tempers if you piss them off." She told them. "Their kinda cute" Lorelei mentioned. "Oh yes, cuteness is part of their charm but they grow up to be the size of a Great Dane dog and then they are scarier." Miss Cynthia informed them.

She walked over to some other animals that looked like bats but had long tails and fangs. "These are vampire bats, everything you've ever heard about them are mostly true except they don't turn into vampires, and they suck the blood of animals and of people if they make them angry enough. They are good for the people who do not like company." She told them while stroking one on the head. "I think we'll stay clear of those," Lorraine said and Lorelei nodded in agreement. "There are of course the usual cats, owls, toads, rats, and snakes here," she said while pointing them out. "There are even more owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium." She said, and then went back to showing them the interesting creatures. "This is a griffin cub, as you can see it is half eagle, half lion, and they fly when they are old enough. They are cute and cuddly like a cat but they eat only meat because of the animals they are mixed with."

"Next to it here are Hippogriff cubs, they are half eagle, half horse, and they also fly when they are old enough. They eat only meat as well and they are very proud creatures, you don't want to insult one especially, when they are older because it could be the last thing you ever do. When they are cubs they trust easily and are easier to train and over the years they'll become very protective." She told them and both girls petted the Griffin and Hippogriff cubs. "I like them their adorable." Lorraine cooed at them. "Yes they are and they make very loyal pets as well." Miss Cynthia told her. Afterwards she showed them some animals that looked like oversized kittens. "These are miniature lions and tigers; they only get to be the size of a Jack Russell Terrier dog. They are obviously miniature versions of lions or tigers, they are said to be able to speak to their owners in their heads, and will be there for you when you need a friend, they are very loyal creatures. They bring out the magical ability in their owners because they have magical abilities themselves. Not many know that little tidbit so if you get them I don't suggest you tell anyone except those you truly trust. They only eat meat obviously because they are the miniatures of carnivores but these ones here are just babies so they will also drink milk but you'd have to order it special because they are so rare." Miss Cynthia told them.

Lorelei and Lorraine just stared at each other and smile and then looked back at the minis, they pet one each and ogled them. "They are so cute and so soft!" both girls squealed happily. "I want this mini white tiger," Lorraine said and picked it up and felt the warm, soft fur against her chest and she hugged it tight. "That is a female mini white tiger, please take good care of her and she'll take good care of you." Miss Cynthia told her with a smile. "Ok then I want this white lion, those are extremely rare, and I've read about them in a National Geographic's magazine at the public library." Lorelei said and squeezed it to her chest. "That is a male white lion so also please take car of him and he'll take care of you." Miss Cynthia told her and then they all walked up to the counter.

Miss Cynthia told them all what was needed to take care of the animals and she gave them a place where they could order everything they needed to take care of them and then Dumbledore paid for it wishing the girls a happy birthday. He helped them get all of their stuff back to the orphanage, he gave them their tickets for the train, and then the girls spent the next month studying up on the wizarding world, trying to find out everything they could before they traveled to a world they had never imagined was real.

A/N: I have no idea what kind of wood is actually in Voldemort's wand so I made up an evil sounding one and before you ask no Lorraine will not be turning evil because of it, I just thought it'd be cool to have her wand be connected to Voldemort's too.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train Ride & the Sorting

Chapter 4: The Train Ride and the Sorting.

On the day they were to travel to Hogwarts Harry said good bye to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, grabbed all of his stuff, and headed for Aidan's house where they'd be leaving from. He showed Aidan his owl, which he called Hedwig and Aidan showed him his Eurasian Eagle Owl, which he had properly named Zeus because Eurasian Eagle Owls are the largest species of owl in the world. They got all of their stuff ready and packed into the car trunk, except for their owls, which they put on their laps in the back seat of the car. Mr. and Mrs. Portman drove them to Kings Cross Station and helped them get all of their stuff on Trolleys and to the platform.

When they reached the platform between 9 and 10 Mr. Portman explained how to get onto the platform and then both boys ran in right next to each other onto Platform 9 ¾ where a huge red steam engine sat the puffing smoke. Mr. and Mrs. Portman followed them in and helped them get their trunks and everything into a compartment and then walked back onto the platform where they could talk. "We are so proud of you boys and we're glad you are finally going to Hogwarts." Mrs. Portman told them. "Thank you Mrs. Portman" Harry said politely. "Ok the train won't be leaving for another half an hour boys but when you get there we want you to send us an owl telling us you got there safely." She said _she's always such a worry wart _he thought before replying "Of course Mrs. Portman." "Oh and boys we want an owl letting us know what house you are sorted into." Mr. Portman added with a smile. "Ok dad no problem." Aidan said.

"Well we gotta go now unfortunately, I have to check in at work and your mother has something to do with our neighbor Jane." Mr. Portman informed them. "Jane is expecting me in a half hour dears so please be careful and you guys let us know if anything is bothering you there." Mrs. Portman told. "We will mom." Aidan reassured her. "Alright boys you have a safe trip now and don't be afraid to owl us for anything." Mr. Portman said. "Alright dad we got it you guys wants us to be safe and owl you every now and then." Aidan said impatiently. "Yes son we do, at least once a month to keep us sane." Mrs. Portman said and then squeezed him to her chest with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is going off to Hogwarts without me." Mrs. Portman cried "Oh God mom relax we'll be fine and we have each other and we'll make lots of new friends there so stop worrying." Aidan said but his voice was muffled in her clothes.

"Nancy the boys will be fine now let go of Aidan before you suffocate him." Mr. Portman said. "You're right John, they've always been such good kids." She replied while releasing Aidan but then hugging Harry to her. "Alright son we'll be off." Mr. Portman said as he hugged his son. "Come now Nancy remember Jane is waiting for you." He told her as she released Harry. He shook Harry's hand and then they both walked back through the platform leaving the boys staring after them with exasperation.

"Your mom is the biggest worry wart I know." Harry said. "You noticed?" Aidan said sarcastically. "Well at least you have parents who care well parents at all technically." Harry mentioned while they both walked back to their compartment. "That's true but hey you can claim my parents as your own as well if you want." Aidan said happily. "Thanks man." Harry said and then their talk moved back onto their favorite subject, Quidditch while waiting for the other passengers.

On the morning they were to travel to Hogwarts Lorraine and Lorelei went and said good bye to everyone saying they were off to their "private school." They packed up all of their stuff including their cubs in their carriers with all the food necessary for the trip. At least half of both of their trunks were filled with books, the ones Miss Samantha had bought them and the books they had bought at Flourish and Blott's. Their last stop before leaving was Miss Samantha's office where they said a very teary good bye from all three of them. Miss Samantha gave them the money for a cab to Kings Cross Station since she couldn't leave the orphanage and go with them and then the girls walked outside to the cab and packed everything up tight.

When they arrived they gave the cab driver the money for the ride and unpacked all their stuff. Lorelei went and found two trolleys while Lorraine waited by their stuff, when they got them they packed up everything so they could push it when finding the platform. The girls reached the barrier between 9 and 10 but could not see a 9 ¾ so they asked a guard but he just laughed in their face. That's when Lorraine saw a family of red heads passing by talking about muggles so they followed the family. The mother told her eldest boy Percy to go first and he ran towards the barrier between 9 and 10 and almost made the girls scream until he passed right through.

The girls watched again as the next two boys, who were twins named Fred and George, run through the barrier and that's when Lorraine asked, "Excuse us, can you show us how to get onto the platform?" "Oh yes of course dear, it is Ron's first year too." She said while pointing at her youngest boy. The three nodded at each other and then turned their attention back to the mother. "Now what you have to do is walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10, better do it at a run if you're nervous." She finished with a smile. "Alright thank you so much." Both girls said smiling and then took off towards the wall. They slipped right through it onto a platform with a red steam engine puffing parked there. The platform was filled with students and parents saying their good byes before the school year.

Both girls just walked to the train and helped each other get their trunks and cubs all in the train and then went to go find a compartment. They found one, with an untidy black haired boy and emerald green eyes and a boy with dark brown hair, a thin face, chocolate brown eyes, and an average sized body for a boy of 11, in it. Lorraine stepped in first and asked, "Do you mind if we sit with you?" "Of course" said the black haired boy before they both froze. They sat there staring at each other for a good five minutes before another group of students pushed the girls and their stuff into the compartment to free the walk way. Harry was the first to recover, "Hi my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" he asked nervously. "I'm Lorraine Potter." Lorraine introduced herself.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harry asked. "What? That we look freakishly alike, like twins and have the same last name?" She questioned. "Yeah that" Harry said while sweeping his eyes over her. She did the same and wondered how this could be possible. "This has been a crazy last month," Lorraine mentioned as she sat down across form Harry. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well on July 31st, our 11th birthday I find out I'm a witch, that my parents were killed by some dark wizard, everybody at The Leaky Cauldron, knew who I was, the wand maker also knew who I was and told me about the wands of my parents Lily and James Potter, and now today I find out there's a guy who looks almost just like me with the same last name." she finished with a sigh. "I think we might actually be twins that were separated, my birthday is also July 31st, I also found out I was a wizard, that my parents were killed by a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, everyone at The Leaky Cauldron also knew who I was, and the wand maker also told me about my parents' wands, they were Lily and James Potter as well, and today there's you." Harry finished with a sigh and both kids stared at each other with a look of awe. "Wait I know how we can tell for real." Lorraine said smartly, "What's that?" Harry asked. "I have a scar on my forehead so both of us lift our bangs to check." She declared and both did and there on the right side of both their foreheads was a lightning bolt scar.

"This is freaky!" both Lorelei and Aidan said at the same time making them both laugh. Next second the youngest red head from that family walked in to see the scars. "Bloody hell! You're Harry and Lorraine Potter, the boy and girl who lived." He stated excitedly after shutting the door. "You know who we are?" Harry asked. "Of course everyone knows who you guys are, you're the ones who stopped You-Know-Who." He replied simply. "We didn't know that apparently." Lorraine said. "Oh well I guess now you do, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said. "I'm Lorraine Potter as you apparently already know." Lorraine said a bit miffed. "I'm Harry Potter again as you apparently already know." Harry said. "I'm Lorelei Porter," Lorelei introduced herself. "And I'm Aidan Portman." Aidan said last.

"Cool now that we're all friends can you guys help Lorraine and I get our trunks up?" Lorelei asked. "Oh yeah of course," the three boys muttered and got the remaining three trunks up on the wracks. Right then was when the train pulled away from the station and they all sat down for their long trip. "Is it alright to let out my kitten?" Lorraine asked "Yeah just keep it away from my rat Scabbers." Ron said. "No problem, I've been feeding her only milk since I got her." Lorraine said and both girls let out their cubs. "This is Aurora; she's named after the Aurora Borealis." Lorraine stated matter-of-factly. "And this is Azlan; he's named after the lion in The Chronicles of Narnia books." Lorelei informed them. "Their really cool looking, and really soft," Aidan said while petting them each on the head. "Yeah their just precious and they are the most loyal pets you can have." Lorelei mentioned.

When the compartment door opened a girl with puffy brown hair walked in and asked, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." "No sorry," they all said. She walked into the compartment, making it rather uncomfortable, shut the door, and then sat down. She looked at both Harry and Lorraine and said excitedly, "Holy Cricket, you're Harry and Lorraine Potter!" "Apparently everyone but us knew we were famous." Lorraine muttered to Harry who just nodded his head in agreement. "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you guys?" she asked of the group. "I'm Lorelei Porter," Lorelei introduced herself again, "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said and then Aidan lastly introduced himself, "I'm Aidan Portman." "It's a pleasure to meet you all," She said with a smile on her face.

That's when she noticed the cubs, "Oh my God, those are a miniature white lion and tiger. I've read all about them, where did you get those?" she asked excitedly. "We got them at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley," Lorelei informed her. "Those are very rare, do you mind if I pet them?" she asked. "Go right ahead, mine is a miniature white tiger, her name is Aurora after the Aurora Borealis." Lorraine said, "And mine is a miniature white lion, his name is Azlan after the lion in The Chronicles of Narnia series." Lorelei told her. "I've read those books too, they are wonderful." Hermione mentioned while petting both cubs. "Well I suggest you all get in your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She told them and them walked out without another word.

Lorraine and Lorelei walked to the back of the train to the bathroom to get changed while the three boys changed in the compartment. "This is shaping up to be an interesting day huh?" Lorelei enthused. "Yeah but it's kinda wearing me out as well, all this new information is hard to process right now." Lorraine told her best friend truthfully. "Yeah I know what you mean." Lorelei sympathized. As they walked back to their compartment, they noticed just how many students there were and it surprised them, they'd never been to such a large school. Upon opening the compartment door they noticed their cubs were curled up in the same spot waiting for them. "Hi babies," they cooed to their cubs and then hugged them close. "So anything interesting happen while we were changing?" Lorraine asked. "The boy named Neville walked in to find his toad and it was right under your seat." Aidan shrugged out. "Oh ok." Lorraine said and then the door opened again to reveal the trolley lady.

"Anything sweet from the trolley dears?" she asked. When Harry saw the look of disdain on Ron's face when he held up sandwiches from his mom, he pulled out the remainder of his money and stated, "We'll take the lot." "Alright dear and then piled the compartment with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean, Licorice Wands, Ice Mice, Chocolate Frogs, and some of every candy on the trolley for them all to share. "Wow these are interesting," Lorelei mentioned at the sight of the Ice Mice. "Try them, their interesting candy." Ron said reassuringly. "I guess one try won't hurt anything," she said and then broke one in half for her and Lorraine to share. They both tried it at the same time and realized that they just tasted like peppermint flavored chocolate. "Mmm these are good," Lorelei said aloud with a nod of agreement from Lorraine.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean?" Harry questioned as he bit into one. "They mean every flavor, there's Peppermint, Chocolate Cake, and Fruity flavors but there's also Spinach, Liver, and Tripe, George swears he got a Bogey flavored one once." Ron informed them all. "I've gotten a marshmallow one before," Aidan mentioned, "Their pretty good." He finished. "Hmm how interesting" Lorraine said. Next they all grabbed chocolate frogs, Lorraine got Morgan Lafaye, Lorelei got Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry got Dumbledore, Ron got Newt Scamander, and Aidan got Godric Gryffindor. "I like these cards, their cool." Aidan said.

"So anyone wanna share what kind of wand they have?" Aidan asked. "Oh sure, I have Blackthorn and Unicorn hair, 11 in, according to Mr. Ollivander it's a very powerful combination," Lorraine said. "I have a Cherry and unicorn hair, 10 in and apparently the unicorn hair in our wands are from the same female unicorn, so we'll be great witches together, he also said mine's a very good combination." Lorelei said enthusiastically. "Mine's Maple and Dragonheart string, 13 in, it's a very interesting but good combination." Aidan said. "Mine's Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 in," Harry divulged but left out the part about it sharing the same core as Voldemort's. "Mine used to be my brother Charlie's, it's Redwood and Dragonheart string, 10 in," Ron informed them. "Why do you have your brother's old wand?" Lorelei asked. "Well he got a new one when he went to Romania to study dragons so they decided to give me his." Ron said. "Oh ok that makes sense." She said.

That's when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, "Sweet we're here at last!" Aidan said excitedly. The girls put their cubs back in their carriers and promised to see them soon and then they all walked out to the platform. When they all heard the call of "Firs' years this way!" they looked up to see a giant man that was twice as tall as any man and four times as wide, he had black beady eyes that showed through a large and curly black mane and beard, his hands were the size of trash can lids and his feet were the size of baby dolphins. "Hey Hagrid," Harry called to him "Heya Harry, how was yer trip?" Hagrid asked him as he led all the first years to the lake. "It was interesting and I found out some cool information, I have a twin sister named Lorraine." Harry answered. "How'd ya find tha' out?" Hagrid asked surprised, at how fast the twins found out about each other. "She walked into mine and my friend's compartment with her friend and asked to sit with us." Harry answered truthfully. "Oh well Dumbledore wanted ya guys to find out on yer own or else I would've told ya." Hagrid informed him. "It's ok Hagrid I understand," Harry replied.

"Alright, firs' years four to a boat across the lake." Hagrid told them and they all obliged. Lorraine, Lorelei, Hermione, and Neville had a boat while Harry, Aidan, Ron, and a boy named Seamus Finnigan had another. When they reached the other side they all got out and stopped at the big wooden doors to a huge castle, they were all in wow. They walked in and were left in front of another set of wooden doors and Hagrid walked into the room and shut the door. Next a strict looking lady with a black tight bun and emerald green robes came out to greet them.

"Good evening first years, I am Prof. McGonagall. Inside these doors is the Great Hall, this is where you will eat each meal and it's also where you will be sorted tonight into four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, while you are here your houses will be like your family, you will dine, live, and go to your classes with you house. Your triumphs will gain you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She informed them "Now I will be right back to make sure they are ready for you," she told them and then walked back through the doors.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry and Lorraine Potter have come to Hogwarts," said a very pale boy with a pointed face and slicked back platinum blonde hair. He walked up to them and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy," earning a snort from Ron. "Think my name's funny do you?" he asked with a scowl, "No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." He said with a sneer. "You'll soon find out that some people are better than others Potters, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He said with a voice of superiority and held out his hand. "I think we can figure the wrong sort out for ourselves thank you," they said in unison. "Fine then, your loss Potters." He stated and then walked back over to his gorilla looking cronies.

Prof. McGonagall then came back and led them into the hall; the ceiling looked like a night sky instead of the inside of a castle. That's when they all heard Hermione say, "It's not really the night sky, it's bewitched to look like it though, I read about it in Hogwarts a History." They continued to look around the hall to see four tables going the direction they were and one table going across the opposite way that is where the teachers sat. They all walked up to a wooden stool with a raggedy looking hat on it. "When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall informed them.

"Hannah Abbott" she called and a blonde girl came up at sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it shouted out "Hufflepuff!" and a table chorused with applause and she went to go sit down. "Susan Bones" she called out and a chubby, strawberry blonde girl ran up and sat on the stool and the hat said "Hufflepuff" and she went to go join the other girl. McGonagall went down the list until "Hermione Granger" was called up and she sat down on the stool and the hat said, "Ravenclaw" and she went to go sit down at the clapping table. Again she went down the list until "Draco Malfoy" was called up and no sooner had the hat been placed on his head the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" and he went to go sit down at the applauding table. "There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered as Draco sat down.

Soon enough it was Lorelei's turn, "Lorelei Porter" McGonagall called out and she went up to the stool and sat down. "Well aren't you an interesting gal," the hat said in her head. "You have the brains to either be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw but you have the spirit of the Gryffindor, so where to put you? Well the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor traits stand out more so might as well be a…" it told her and then screamed out "Ravenclaw!" and she went to go sit across from Hermione. "Aidan Portman," McGonagall called out and he walked forward and sat on the stool. "You have the cunningness of a Slytherin but the bravery of a Gryffindor," the hat said in his head. "Well I think your bravery stands out more so might as well be…"it told him and then said aloud, "Gryffindor" and he went to go sit next to Hermione.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called out and the place filled with whispers. Harry sat on the stool and waited for the hat to sort him. "Difficult, very difficult, there's courage oh yes, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you?" The hat informed him in his mind. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry started whispering. "Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness no doubt about that but if your sure better be…" the hat told him in his head and then yelled out, "Gryffindor!" and the table burst into the loudest applause yet. Next "Lorraine Potter" was called out and again more whispers then she went and sat on the stool waiting her sorting, "Oh you're just as difficult as your brother except your mind is better than his, I can see your bravery, your loyalty to friends, your cunning, and your attitude to prove yourself," it told her. "Where shall I place you? With your best friend? With your brother? Or shall I place you in Slytherin, where your cunning will outsmart the lot of them?" he asked her. "I don't wanna be in Slytherin, there isn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin that didn't go bad" she whispered to it. "You and your brother both have the same attitude about Slytherin so better be…" it informed her and the shouted out, "Ravenclaw!" and Lorraine smiled and ran to go sit next to Lorelei, to a thunderous applause. The list went on until "Ron Weasley" was called out and no sooner had the hat been placed on his head it shouted out, "Gryffindor!" and Ron happily went over to sit next to his family. Then the last student called was "Blaise Zambini" who was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Congratulations to all first years for being successfully sorted and welcome to Hogwarts but welcome back to all those who've been here before. I would like to say a few things before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast so first, first years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you that the 3rd floor corridor is forbidden this year to all those who do not wish to die a most horrible death. Now please tuck in and enjoy yourselves" he said and food of all sorts appeared on the tables. Harry, Ron, and Aidan all got introduced to the house ghost Nearly Headless Nick, and Harry's scar burnt when he saw a man with black robes and a large hooked nose staring at him, upon further investigation, he found out from Percy that the teacher's name was Prof. Snape, the Potions Master. Lorraine and Lorelei were just so thrilled to be placed together and were intrigued by the house ghost the Grey lady. After dinner was over desserts of many kinds appeared on the tables and the students enjoyed them even more.

Afterwards Dumbledore dismissed them and they followed their Prefects to their house dormitories. Percy led them to the 7th floor to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress and stated the password, "Caput Draconis." And the portrait swung open to reveal an archway leading into the dormitory. "First years, the girls dormitories are on your left, boys the same with your right." Percy informed them and Harry, Ron, and Aidan all walked into their room to find their trunks by their beds and quickly got undressed and into bed.

Penelope Clearwater was the Ravenclaw Prefect, she walked up to the 4th floor to a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw and said the password, "Intelligence is Key" and the picture swung open to reveal an archway that led the way into the dormitory. "First years, the girls dormitories are on your left and the boys is on your right," Penelope stated and Lorraine, Lorelei, and Hermione walked into their dorm to find their trunks were on beds right next to each other and they undressed, Lorraine and Lorelei let out their cubs, and then curled up with them on their beds and fell instantly asleep.

A/N: I made up all of the wand combinations except for Harry's because it is already known, and I don't remember exactly where the Ravenclaw Dorms are located since I do not have a copy of the 7th book next to me at this moment. I hope you enjoy my story so far and please review. It'll mean lots to me! ^-^ Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Week of School

A/N: Ok I just got back from a 2 week vacation in Washington and California so that's why it took so long for me to update compared to my earlier chapters, I'm so glad to be back home in Arizona because we went up to Washington in an RV with my grandparents, cousin Michelle, and my brother Michael and sister Stacy. We stayed there for a few days and went down to California where Michelle and my grandparents live and stayed for a few days. But now I'm so glad to be home and comfortable again. ^-^ So now onto Chapter 5 of my story, please read and review…

Oh by the way _**this is how the cubs and the girls' conversations in their minds will look, **_**this is how letters between people will look, **_and this is how a person's thoughts will look._

Chapter 5: The First Week of School and Hagrid's Hut.

The next morning Lorraine woke up sprawled across her bed with Aurora on her head, curled up sleeping. She looked out the window to see that it was just barely past dawn, so she was up extremely early. She scooped up Aurora and got out of bed and walked down to the common room holding her still sleeping cub. She sat down on a puffy chair right next to the surprisingly still burning fire and stared out the window reflecting on the last month. As she relived the events in her head she softly stroked Aurora and snuggled into the chair. She thought of how Dumbledore had come and told Lorelei that they were witches and took them to Diagon Alley for their school supplies and how he had nicely bought the girls their cubs for their birthday. She thought of how they had studied up on the wizarding world in the last month, and then of her newly found twin brother, and at last her new friends. At that thought she hugged her cub close and snuggled into the soft fur earning her a small meow from the freshly woken up Aurora.

_**Is it time to wake up already mommy? **_Lorraine heard a small feminine feline voice in her head that sounded just like a small kitten would if it could talk and she gasped aloud. "You really can talk to me in my mind?" Lorraine said shocked. _**Of course, only a truly real friendship between cat and master can produce the bonded mind. **_Aurora informed her and then stretched her body, flexed her razor sharp claws, and yawned revealing her small but extremely sharp teeth. "Wow this is so amazing! Will I be able to do this only when next to you or will I be able to whenever?" Lorraine questioned her enthusiastically. _**You can do it over any length of space, because we are true master and pet. Oh and you only have to think what you want to tell me and I will hear you. **_Aurora told her, "Wow…" Lorraine said in amazement more to herself than out loud but Aurora nodded in response.

_**So you can hear my thoughts wherever I am? **_Lorraine asked in her mind. _**Yes, I have been waiting for you since my birth, I saw your face when I first opened my eyes and I knew you had to be my true master. **_She told her. _**Oh this is so cool and I'm glad you are truly mine! **_Lorraine said while hugging her. _**As am I, my lady. **_She told Lorraine before licking her own paw and began grooming herself. "You've got the right idea; I need to get cleaned up to so I can be ready for my first day." Lorraine said excitedly with a big smile on her face. She looked out the window and realized it had gotten lighter out and instantly jumped up with Aurora on her arms and ran back upstairs. She looked over at Lorelei and saw that she was twisted up in her blankets with Aslan's head just sticking up out of the top of the blankets and both snoozed on.

"Oh Lorelei, it's time to get up for school and get ready." Lorraine said while lightly shaking her friend. "Um up, um up…" Lorelei muttered before letting out a little snore. Lorraine laughed and then shook Lorelei again, "Wake up sleeping beauty; we gotta get ready for school." Lorraine told her still giggling. "Oh alright I'm up." Lorelei said groggily and tried to wrestle herself out of her blanket cocoon. In the effort Aslan woke up with a grumpy meow and then he pounced out of the blankets and onto her pillow. Both girls giggled and Lorelei snuggled her nose into his soft fur on his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry baby boy, I'll be more careful next time." She cooed to her cub that stretched out showing off his razor sharp claws and teeth as Aurora had.

"Alright to the showers we go," Lorraine said, kissed Aurora's head and then placed her on her bed and then both girls walked to the bathrooms. When they had gotten undressed both jumped in and had a nice warm relaxing shower before getting out, drying off, and getting dressed in their new uniforms, which had magically had the Ravenclaw emblem become stitched into their robes and then they tied their new blue and bronze ties with difficulty. Neither had ever used a tie before so it was new to them, both girls grabbed their matching blue hair ribbons and tied their hair up like their idol Matilda.

After both girls were completely ready they walked back into their room, grabbed their bags and woke up Hermione who was just barely stirring. "Come on Hermione, if you don't get up and get ready now you'll miss breakfast and be late for classes." The girls chorused and Hermione instantly jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. Twenty minutes later a rather fresh looking Hermione came in to grab her stuff. "Thank you for waking me up, it would've sucked to be late on our first day." She said gratefully and the three of them walked down to the great hall. They ate plates of eggs, bacon, and hash browns and then started conversing about school.

"I'm so excited for my first day of magic school; I never even dreamed this could be real." Hermione stated excitedly. "Us too, we had never dreamed of it being possible." Lorraine told her and Lorelei finished, "Yeah we read all about stuff like this in our many books and dreamed of exciting adventures but we never knew it'd come true." "So you both love to read?" Hermione questioned. "Oh yes it's our favorite hobby," both girls informed her. "Mine as well, and I've always been top of my class so I'm hoping to be here too." Hermione said sheepishly. "So have we, so we three should be great friends." Lorraine said while Lorelei nodded in agreement.

Right then their head of house, Prof. Flitwick walked down the table and began passing out schedules. When he reached the three girls they realized he was to their waists at the most in height. "So you're our head of house?" Lorelei asked. "Yes and I'll be expecting great things from you, my students are usually the more intelligent of the students." He told them in a squeaky voice and then handed them their schedules. "Cool we have Charms first with Hufflepuff, this should be fun." Lorraine said as she read her schedule. "I heard Charms is the easiest for those keen of mind." Hermione said. "That wouldn't surprise me but it sounds very fun so let's go." Lorelei said and the three girls walked out of the Great Hall back up to the fourth floor for Charms.

When Harry awoke he looked out the window to find it way to light out and jumped out of bed. "Ron, Aidan wake up, we're gonna be late for class!" He yelled and both boys jumped awake and followed him in his mad dash to get ready. When they got to the Great Hall, the last student was leaving and the food had vanished, "Oh great we get to starve until lunch and we didn't get our schedules." Ron muttered irritated. "Well maybe we can ask someone," Harry offered up and they walked inside to find their schedules on the Gryffindor table. "Well that makes it easier." Aidan said and they grabbed them and took off running to Transfiguration.

When they finally ran into class everyone was writing and McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. "Check out the cool looking cat," Aidan said pointing at the cat sitting on the desk with square shaped markings around its eyes. "Yeah it's cool I'm just glad McGonagall isn't here, she'd throw us in detention just like that." Ron said as they neared the front of the class. At that the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into their strict head of house, who walked up to them looking peeved. "That was bloody brilliant professor." Ron said. "Oh thank you for that wonderful assessment Mr. Weasley." She said and then looked at them expecting an explanation.

"Sorry we're late professor, we got lost." Harry said, "Well then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" she said "No professor," they all said and they sat down in the remaining three seats. Prof. McGonagall being strict with the three Gryffindors made a few of the Slytherins laugh, which included Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The 3 boys pulled out their parchment, quills, and ink and began writing down their notes like the rest of the class. At the end of class they all walked out and checked out their schedule, "Next is Potions with the Slytherins again." Aidan said and the trio made their way to the dungeons. When they made it they all sat down next to each other, Harry and Aidan at one table and Ron at the next. They pulled out their parchment, quills, and ink and got themselves ready for class.

Just as they were getting settled the class door banged open and the greasy black haired man with a hook nose, and black flowing robes stomped in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he started on his way to the front of the class where he span around and began again. "As such I don't expect many of you to have the mind to do the exact art that is potion making but for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He finished putting a look of awe on most students' faces. "Then again there are some of you who have the audacity to not pay attention." He said angrily and then swooped up to Harry and Aidan's table.

Harry had been taking notes of what Prof. Snape had said when Aidan elbowed him in the ribs as he finished the last word. Harry looked over and saw Aidan staring up and followed his lead; there standing in front of him was a very annoyed looking Snape which Harry already thought was a bad idea. "Mr. Potter our new celebrity, tell me what do you get when you mix powdered root of Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape questioned. "Harry shook his head to tell him he didn't know. "Ok and what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape probed, "I don't know." Harry told him. "And where would you find a Bezoar stone?" Snape asked. "I don't know sir." Harry said while shaking his head.

"Pity clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter?" Snape taunted and the Slytherins laughed. "Just so you know when you mix powdered root of Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite." Harry stared into the liquid obsidian eyes and realized right then and there that he hated this teacher. "Well?" Snape questioned irritated, "Why aren't you all writing this down?" he finished with another question. "Oh and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your lack of knowledge, Potter," Snape told him. Then everyone started writing this down and Snape informed them about other common potion ingredients through the rest of class and then it was time for lunch.

When they got to lunch they ate with gusto since they were starving and then walked over to the three girls to talk about classes. "So how were your first classes?" Harry asked from behind Lorraine. "They were awesome, I'm gonna love Charms and Transfiguration." She told him excitedly, "Well Transfiguration wasn't bad but I'm going to hate Potions." Harry informed her. "Yeah the teacher is a right awful git and he hates Gryffindors," Ron told them. "Oh great, so he isn't very pleasant?" Lorelei asked. "Not at all," Aidan told her. "Well isn't that lovely?" Hermione said with a sigh. "So what classes do you have now?" Harry asked. "We have Herbology with you guys after lunch and then we have double Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin." Lorraine said grudgingly. "We've had both our classes with them today and I don't think I like them." Aidan told them, "I don't blame you," Lorelei answered. "Well we have Herbology with you girls after lunch and then we have Double free period," Harry said shrugging.

"Well we should probably get to Herbology," Hermione said and practically bounced out of her seat. "You're right; the green houses are out on the grounds." Ron said and the six of them made their way out the big wooden doors and onto the grounds. When they reached the green houses the whole group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were already there waiting outside. When the party had reached the crowd a plump, gray haired woman walked up and began unlocking the door to Green House I. The class followed her in and all sat down on stools and took out their parchment, quills, and ink and got ready to take notes.

"Welcome to Herbology first years! Herbology is the study of magical plants, herbs, and fungi and they come in handy in many ways, particularly in potions." She told them for them to write in their notes, "I am Prof. Sprout and I will be your Herbology teacher for your years here at Hogwarts." She said introducing herself. "Good afternoon Prof. Sprout," the class chorused. "Good afternoon," she said in response and then began naming off common magical plants, herbs, and fungi for them to write in their notes. After class the students walked back up to the school and the six, said their good byes and walked off in separate ways to their next classes. Well Lorraine, Lorelei, and Hermione had class but Harry, Ron, and Aidan walked back to their common room to relax until dinner.

When the three girls reached DADA they went and sat towards the front of the class and quickly pulled out their parchment, quills, and ink and were poised ready for note taking when the teacher walked in. "W-welcome t-to D-defense a-against t-the D-dark A-arts C-class, I-I'm P-prof. Q-quirrel." He stuttered to the class. "D-defense a-against t-the D-dark A-arts is ab-about d-defending y-yourselves f-from all m-magical b-beings w-who w-wish to h-harm y-you. I-If y-you p-please t-take n-notes, I-I w-will g-go o-over t-the basics." He stuttered again and the whole class began writing down what the Prof. said, minus the stuttering.

At the end of their double class they ran down to dinner to eat, Lorraine ate shake n' bake pork chops, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes. Lorelei ate Shake n' bake pork chops, macaroni n' cheese, and French fries while Hermione ate Shake n' bake pork chops, corn from a can, and a baked potato. They all had a large goblet of pumpkin juice and they chatted happily about their first day of class. "I love Charms and Transfiguration, Herbology sounds interesting enough, and DADA seems like fun but I don't like the teacher, he makes me uneasy for some reason." Lorraine said before stuffing a big spoon of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Yeah I agree but I think Herbology will be absolutely fascinating, Prof. Quirrel is weird for sure but I pity him for his stuttering problem, but his subject sounds fun." Lorelei said after chewing her bite of macaroni n' cheese, "Well I for one find Transfiguration the most interesting but Charms sounds like the next most fascinating, followed closely by DADA." Hermione said and took a bite of her baked potato.

When they were done they went and sat next to the boys who were just finishing up their Shake n' Bake pork chops, corn on the cobs, and French fries. "How was your free period bro?" Lorraine asked, "It was fun, Ron taught us how to play Wizards Chess," Harry said after swallowing a big bite of pork chop. "What's Wizards Chess?" Lorelei asked. "Well it's just like muggle chess except the pieces move and you just have to tell them where to go and they finish the rest." Aidan explained. "Finish the rest?" Hermione implored, "Yeah the pieces destroy each other and the remains are thrown to the sides of the board," Ron said smiling. "That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said. "No that's Wizards Chess." Ron said with another smile. "So anyway what's on the agenda now?" Lorraine asked, "Well we could go sit by the lake and talk until it is bedtime," Harry suggested. "Sounds good," Lorelei said, and the six of them made their way down to the Black lake.

"So Harry what has your life been like?" Lorraine asked deciding it was time for her to find out about her twin's past. "Miserable, our parents died when we were one and I got sent off to live with our mom's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley and their abominable son Dudley. His favorite past time was using me as a punching bag hence the tape around my glasses. He had his own gang and they made sure no one became my friend but Aidan ignored them and became my friend anyway. We've been best friends since the beginning of school so since I was about 5. We've been in the same class since then and we hung out almost every day. Every year on Dudley's birthday I'd get forced to go over to Ms. Figg's house, she's a batty old lady who makes me sit in her cabbage smelling living room looking at pictures of every cat she's ever had."

"Except on Dudley's 11th birthday Ms. Figg broke her leg tripping over one of her cats so she couldn't take me so I got to go with the Dursleys and Dudley's best friend Piers to the zoo. I had a good day looking at the animals until we went to the Reptile house and Dudley tried disturbing the largest snake in the place from his slumber. I was just talking to the snake through the glass and Dudley saw and knocked me out of the way and then somehow the glass disappeared and Dudley and Piers freaked out because the snake got out and nipped playfully at their heels and then slithered away. When we got home I was forced to go to my bedroom, which was the cupboard under the stairs, without food. When I got my letter uncle Vernon went crazy, after every new set of letters arrived he'd destroy them as soon as he got them, he boarded up every entrance to our house until finally letters came shooting out of every opening and broke all the boards, then he took us to this hut on a rock in the middle of a lake."

"After every one had gone to sleep I had been drawing a birthday cake in the dirt on the floor, where I was supposed to sleep, when it reached midnight I blew out my imaginary candles wishing for someone to come take me away like I did every year. That's when the booming started and a big man named Hagrid came in, he's the keeper of the keys and grounds here; he's the one that guided us to the lake before our sorting last night. Well anyways he explained about how I'm a wizard and everything about Hogwarts, he gave Dudley a pig tail because he started eating the birthday cake Hagrid had made for me and it was hilarious, and then he took me to Diagon Alley and helped me buy all of my stuff and he got me my snowy white owl Hedwig for my birthday. Afterwards he gave me my ticket for the train and the last month Aidan and I have been studying up on everything in the wizarding world." Harry finished.

"You had to sleep in a cupboard under their stairs?!" Lorraine said as if surprised and insulted at the same time. "Yeah but it wasn't too bad except for when I got locked in with no food." Harry said shrugging. "If Dumbledore had known the Boy Who Lived had lived like that I'm sure he would've done something about it," Ron said nodding as if to reassure himself. "It's ok I'm now sleeping in Dudley's second bedroom where he used to store all of his broken toys and such." Harry said reassuringly. "That's still messed up for them to have done that all to you," Lorelei said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "What about your life Lorraine?" Harry asked to change the subject, "Well I'm not sure why the Dursleys didn't want me but they sent me off to an all girls orphanage in London. Miss Samantha, the owner who is the nicest lady I've ever met, took me in and helped to try to get me adopted but no one ever did, I didn't really mind though, the orphanage was fun. When I turned six Lorelei came to be my roommate and she became my best friend as well, her birthday is also July 31st and we bonded over the movie Matilda and she became our idol. That's why we wear our hairs up in ribbons like her; the thought of a little girl with magic powers dazzled us."

"We grew up in school being the top two students in class, we read every book in the library at the orphanage and began going to the London Public Library across the street a year ago. On our 11th birthday an extremely tall woman like Hagrid came to me named Madame Maxime, she tried to get me to go to her school Beuxbatons Academy for the Magical Misses. I listened to what she said and I was thinking of going and then Dumbledore came in and she left and then he explained everything to both Lorelei and I and we decided to both go here. He took us to Diagon Alley and helped us buy everything and then he bought us our cubs for our birthday. The last month we read all the books we bought from Flourish and Blotts trying to find out as much as we could about Hogwarts." Lorraine said. "Wow you guys have had interesting lives so far," Hermione said. "Yeah they have," Ron agreed.

"It's dark we should get to bed," Aidan said with a yawn. "We've all had a long day," he said and the rest chorused their agreement and the six started back to the castle. When they got to the 4th floor the girls waved their good byes and walked towards their dorm while the boys continued up the stairs to the 7th floor. The girls walked up to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and said "Intelligence is key." in unison and she swung open to reveal their common room. For the most part it was empty except for a few guys in the corner so the girls walked up to their room and went to go get changed for bed. They all got into their pj's and lay down on their beds to relax. Aurora who had been over on Lorelei's bed cuddling with Aslan stretched, jumped over to her bed, and then cuddled up against the side of her face. Aslan moved so Lorelei could get comfortable and then went and made himself comfortable on her chest. Both girls stroked their cubs until they fell asleep and Hermione rolled over and followed suit, saying good bye to their first day of school.

The boys after saying goodnight continued up the stairs heading towards the 7th floor. "All three of them are the smartest witches here," Aidan said and the other two nodded their agreement. "Well at least their all cute and smart," Ron said earning a smack in the back of the head from Harry, "That's my sister you are talking about," Harry said annoyed. "Yeah but you didn't know she was your twin until yesterday but sorry mate." Ron said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. When they made it to the portrait of The Fat Lady they said "Caput Draconis" simultaneously and she swung open and they stepped into the common room. They walked up the stairs, got ready for bed, and then the three of them passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next day the boys woke up early and made it down to breakfast before the girls had, when the girls walked in they had their arms linked and walked down the center of the table until they reached their table. They each made themselves a plate of biscuits and gravy with a couple of sausage links each, they had their goblets of pumpkin juice which they took a sip of and then began on their meal. At that moment the post arrived and everyone was getting their copies of the Daily Prophet or letters from home. The boy named Neville, who was a little shorter than Harry, who still had his baby fat, and had brown eyes and hair to match it, opened his letter from his Grandma and he pulled out a little glass sphere. "I've read about those Aidan said it's called a Remembrall and when the smoke turns scarlet it means you've forgotten something," he finished. "Yeah but the only thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville said as the smoke turned red. Just then Harry finished reading the article in the Daily Prophet he had borrowed from Ron and told the others they had to talk to the girls.

The boys who had finished their breakfast came hurrying over to talk to them, "You'll never believe what happened," Harry said to them causing the girls to look up in alarm. "Gringotts got broken into last month and a dark witch or wizard broke into one of the high security vaults, Number 713 which had luckily been cleared out that very same day. Vault 713 is the one Hagrid and I stopped off at and all that was in there was a grubby little package in brown paper wrapping, they still haven't found out who it was." Harry said. "Well who do you think would've tried stealing something that's supposed to be hidden here?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure but it has to be something important to have someone try to steal it right out of the goblins' hands," Lorelei answered matter of factly. "Let's try thinking about this later; we have to get to class soon." Aidan said and the girls began eating with gusto.

The girls had Potions first thing after breakfast with Hufflepuff and the boys had flying with Slytherin. They walked out to the entrance hall together and the girls departed for the dungeons while the boys walked out the big wooden double doors to the grounds. The boys walked out to the Quidditch Pitch where there was a double line of old brooms that all said Cleansweep 7 on it and the broom twigs stuck out in odd angles. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were crowded around the brooms in a cluster waiting for the lesson to start. When they walked up a strict looking teacher with short white hair in a pixie haircut style and yellow eyes walked up and immediately took control.

"I am Madam Hooch and I will be your Flying teacher this semester. First years step up to the right side of the brooms," she told them with a no arguing attitude and they instantly began to scramble to find brooms. When they were all on the right side of the brooms she finished her previous instruction, "Good now stick your right hand over the broom and say up," And they all obliged and Harry's instantly flew into his hand followed closely by Draco's broom, then Aidan's, but Ron's just kept flopping around every time he tried. Ron had to say the command of, "Up!" five times before it finally swung up and smacked him square in the nose. Which caused Harry and Aidan to burst out laughing, "Shut up guys!" Ron said with a tinge of anger in his voice and the other two instantly quieted down.

Once everyone had a broom Madam Hooch said, "Alright now I want you to mount your brooms," and they all complied, "Ok on my whistle I want you all to kick off hover for a moment and touch back down." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and she began counting, "1…2…3…" and she blew the whistle and Neville's broom lifted before everyone else's. "Get back down Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch said briskly and Neville tried but the broom flew upwards instead. "Down down!" Neville said with fear but the broom continued to climb. Then the broom started thrashing about trying to knock Neville off, it did a flip and headed back towards his classmates. "Mr. Longbottom come down and dismount at once!" Madam Hooch ordered but the broom wouldn't relent and ended up trying to plough into the mob of his classmates, who all quickly got out of the way. "Neville!" the Gryffindors all yelled but it was no use, the broom had a mind of its own. It flew upwards and Neville's robe caught on a torch bracket and the broom flew out from underneath him, so he was stuck hanging there. The whole class including a very angry looking professor came running over, that's when his robe started ripping and he fell down on top of his arm.

Madam Hooch came running over to check him out and realized he had a broken wrist, "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist I'll have to take you to the infirmary." She said to Neville softly in a way that sounded almost motherly. "Alright class I'm going to need to take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary, if I catch one broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She addressed the class and began walking with Neville back towards the school. Malfoy stooped and picked something off the ground and began taunting the injured Gryffindor. "What a moron, if the fat lover had given this a squeeze it might've been on the floor with his fat arse." This caused the Slytherins to laugh but made the Gryffindors glare and there sparkling in the sunlight was Neville's new Remembrall and the insult made Harry angry, "Give it here Malfoy!" he demanded while taking a step in Malfoy's direction.

"No, I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find, how 'bout on the roof?" Malfoy said tauntingly while mounting his broom and kicking off, as he reached 20 ft in the air Malfoy turned back to look at Harry. "What's wrong Potter, bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy jeered. So Harry began mounting his broom, "No Harry you heard what Madam Hooch said you'll be expelled for sure," Ron said but Harry kicked off anyway and flew to Draco's level, "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry threatened and Malfoy just sneered at him. Harry flew forward and almost managed to knock him off his broom but missed by an inch. "Have it your way then," Malfoy laughed coolly and he threw the Remembrall towards the school. Harry took off after it and Malfoy descended back to the ground. Harry leaned his head forward and felt an instant gratifying burst of speed as he propelled towards the spiraling Remembrall. When he was within 30 ft of the school the Remembrall started its descent towards the ground and Harry made a spectacular dive and caught it right outside of a window on the first floor.

He flew back to the Quidditch Pitch and showed his cheering housemates, when he landed he was instantly surrounded by the other Gryffindors and they were all patting him on the back and telling him, "That was wicked Harry!" with looks of pure glee at a Gryffindor doing something better than a Slytherin. Ron and Aidan both looked extremely happy at the fact that their friend was a great flyer and they both congratulated him as well. That's when Prof. McGonagall walked up calling, "Harry Potter you need to come with me." The Gryffindors all looked stunned because they thought as he did that he'd be getting expelled and so all the Slytherins jeered at him happily. "One Potter down, one to go," Draco said menacingly with a laugh. "You won't be able to get rid of both Potters, we won't let you." Aidan said. "Oh and I suppose you guys think you can stop me?" Draco asked accepting the challenge. "Oh I know we can," Aidan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a bad boy smile, making Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown swoon. Aidan then whispered to Ron, "So you say your brothers are big pranksters?" and Ron nodded with a smile, "Well I may be requiring their services very, very soon," Aidan whispered to him with a grin. "Now this should be interesting!" Ron said with a mischievous laugh and Aidan and Ron began plotting a joke that would be remembered.

Harry followed his Head of House with sorrow filling him, he had finally found a place where he belonged and now Malfoy was taking it all away. He hated the Slytherin and he always would from that point on, even if he'd never see him again. Prof. McGonagall led him to the DADA room for some reason and she turned to him and said, "Wait here Mr. Potter." And he nodded his head and she poked her head into the classroom, "Prof. Quirrel, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked the stammering teacher, "O-oh y-yes o-of c-course" he answered and a boy taller than Harry with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a built figure walked up. "Harry this is Oliver Wood, he's the Gryffindor Team Captain," McGonagall said and they shook hands, Harry was confused but apparently he wasn't getting expelled so he relaxed a bit. "Wood I have found you a seeker; he caught that after an amazing 30 foot dive." McGonagall said smiling, "I think we can win the House Cup if he becomes the seeker," she said all giddy like a little girl.

"That's wonderful Prof. McGonagall" Wood said ecstatically. Harry I want you to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at 5 PM tomorrow during your free period. "Ok no problem" Harry said with a smile out of happiness that he wasn't being expelled. "Harry your History of Magic class is about to begin please hurry to your class and tell no one but your friends about this," McGonagall said sternly. "Yes Professor," Harry said and went to go find his class. When he got to class he realized both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were having class together for this class and he was ecstatic to finally have a class with his twin. Ron and Hermione were sitting together, Aidan and Lorelei were sitting together, which left the spot by Lorraine open and he gladly went to sit next to her. "How was flying?" she asked, "It was ok," he told her and then launched into the story of what had happened. "Wow, you're already having a busy week," she said with a giggle. "Yeah I was thinking I'd be normal here but I guess not," he said returning her smile.

"How was Potions?" he asked her, "I don't like that teacher at all, he singled me out in front of the class like he did you and asked me questions about ingredients I hadn't learned about yet just like he did to you, so I'm going to start reading my Potions book to upstage him in class one day." She told him with determination. "I'd love to see that," Harry said with a laugh at the idea. Just then a ghost drifted through the wall and the chatter in the class died out at once, "My name is Prof. Binns and I'll be your History of Magic teacher for your stay at Hogwarts." He said in a very monotone voice and instantly the six of them knew that this would be the most boring. Prof. Binns began his lecture and they all took notes until the end of class. After class they all met up outside, "That definitely will be the most boring class we take," Ron said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter how boring it is, we must pay attention and take notes," Hermione said and the other two girls nodded their agreement. "Yeah we know Hermione but it's time for lunch so let's go." Aidan said.

They made their way down the Grand staircases until they were on the bottom floor by the Entrance Hall; they walked in the double doors and went to their appropriate spots. The girls all fixed themselves a plate of Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn and began their lunch while the boys did the same. "So what do we have next?" Lorelei asked, Lorraine pulled out her schedule and read off, "We have Flying with Hufflepuff first and then a double free period," Lorraine said happily. "Great we can start on our studying," Hermione said brightly "Yes it's the second day of school God only knows what would happen if we didn't study and get ahead so early on," Lorelei said half truthfully and half making fun of Hermione. After they finished their lunch they went over to sit next to the boys, "So what's next on your schedule boys?" Lorraine asked, "We have Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff and then Double Charms with Slytherin" Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Charms is great and DADA seems interesting enough but the stuttering kinda distracts you a bit," Lorelei said truthfully. "Well I'm sure it won't be too bad and DADA does sound interesting," Aidan said. "It's fascinating!" Hermione said with a smile.

"What about you girls, what classes do you have?" Harry asked, "We have Flying with Hufflepuff and then a double free period." Hermione told them. "Flying class was interesting because of the circumstances but I wish we had actually gotten to learn," Aidan said. "Yeah I bet it was," Lorraine said "Yeah but we'll all be late for class if we don't skedaddle" Lorelei said. "Alright boys off to class," Lorraine said in a mock teacher voice making the six of them laugh. The girls walked down to the Quidditch Pitch where they saw the double lines of brooms and all went to go stand near them, they were the first to arrive followed by Padma Patil one of their fellow Ravenclaw girls. "My twin Parvati said your brother flies like a pro has he ever flown before?" Padma asked. "No we both grew up in the muggle world," Lorraine answered her. "So how did you not know you had a twin until the train ride?" Padma questioned. "When we were dropped off on our aunt's doorstep they decided they didn't want me so they sent me to an all girls orphanage," Lorraine said coolly "Oh sorry I didn't know," Padma said while blushing in embarrassment, "Don't worry about it, I know you didn't but I'm ok with it because I would've never have become best friends with Lorelei if it hadn't happened." Lorraine said and Padma instantly relaxed.

When everyone had arrived, Madam Hooch walked up briskly and began the same way as she had with Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I am Madam Hooch and I will be your Flying teacher this semester. First years step up to the right side of the brooms," she told them with a no arguing attitude and they all obliged, "Now I want you all stick your right hand over the broom and say up," she told them and they did, Lorraine's flew instantly into her hand followed closely by Lorelei's but Hermione's just flopped around. When she had said up at least 10 times she just bent down and grabbed it, by that time the last people were getting their brooms. "Ok good now everyone mount your brooms," she ordered and they hurriedly did. "Good now on my whistle I want you all to kick off, hover for a minute, and then touch back down," Madame Hooch said before counting, "1…2…3…" and then she blew the whistle. Everyone kicked off at once but Hermione quickly touched back down before anyone else, the class landed as a group earning them a nod of approval from Madam Hooch. "Well done, now you always mount your brooms when they are on your right side and you dismount the same way." She told them and they nodded while storing the information away.

"The next activity I want you to do kick off at my whistle, fly to that line which is 10 ft away and then circle back around and hover above this line." She instructed and they waited for her to begin counting, "1…2…3…" and they kicked off again and all flew to the indicated line and flew back. "Good now fly out to the line 30 ft away," she told them and whistled and they took off. "Good class now I want you to fly from there to the goal posts swing around them and then halt," she continued and they obliged. She was now in the middle of the field while they were at the home side of the Pitch, "Alright now class I want you all to lean forward and come back here with speed," her voice reached them across the distance. They all leaned forward and zoomed right towards her and stopped quickly right before her, "Very good class, I've taught you the basics, as you can see there isn't much too it. Oh and obviously since leaning forward speeds you up, leaning backwards slows you down." She corrected herself, "Now for the rest of the class I want you to practice what I've taught you but I want you to add more speed to longer distances, you are welcome to use the whole field but be careful and watch yourself, I don't want any more injuries." She said and they all began practicing at their own pace.

Lorraine had never felt this free in her life, the only comparison she had for the feeling was the swing upwards when you are on a swing at the playground, how the wind blows through your hair and you feel like you are flying. She smiled at this thought and then chased after Lorelei on the opposite side of the Pitch, Lorraine leaned forward and sped like a bullet right to Lorelei's side and they both began to giggle. "That was good." Lorelei told her smiling, "Thank you," Lorraine said returning the smile. "I wanna see what you can do though," Lorraine told her and Lorelei took off like a bat out of Hell giggling gleefully. She finally slowed enough to stop at the other end of the Pitch and then she circled around and did it again. Soon both girls were zooming back and forth across the Pitch with exhilaration painted all over their faces. Unfortunately it was over all too soon; Madam Hooch whistled and caught everyone's attention. "Alright class this lesson is over for the rest of this week we will continue doing this but afterwards I am to be teaching you Quidditch," she told them and they all whooped in celebration, well everyone but Hermione who was looking a little worse for wear.

They walked back to the school and then proceeded with the climb to their dormitory, "Intelligence is key" they chorused and the portrait swung open for them. When they walked in Aurora and Aslan were waiting for Lorraine and Lorelei on one of the puffy chairs by the fire. _**Welcome back mommy!**_ Aurora said as she jumped up and stretched. _**Wow I had forgotten about this until just now.**_ Lorraine thought smiling. "What are you smiling for?" Hermione asked. "Ok well you know how it's legend that the mini lions and tigers can talk to you in your mind?" Lorraine asked. "Oh yes I remember reading about that, it sounds absolutely fascinating." Hermione said with a smile. Lorraine walked over to Aurora and picked her up and began stroking the soft fur on her tummy and Aurora began purring a very low rhythmic purr. "Well it is true yesterday morning I woke up early because I was excited about the first day of school and I was thinking about the last month and then I squeezed her and woke her up. She talked to me in my head and it shocked me I almost screamed but I didn't want to wake anyone up." Lorraine explained and then launched into the story of what Aurora and she had exchanged in their mind.

"Wow how cool is that?" Lorelei asked excitedly. "I want to try!" Lorelei said and then scooped up Aslan and began stroking behind his ears. _**Can you hear my thoughts Aslan?**_ Lorelei tried. Aslan just yawned and said, _**Of course I can I just didn't want to startle you like Aurora did to Lorraine, and she told me the story yesterday. **_Lorelei jumped a little scared but excited at the same time. "Hey guys it's working, he says he just didn't want to scare me like Aurora did to Lorraine," she said with a laugh. At that Lorraine laughed and talked to Aurora out loud, "It's ok for scaring me my little cub I'll forgive you, our mind bond has brought us closer" then she snuggled into the warm tummy of her cub who batted playfully at her head. _**I love you mommy, I want to be with you forever**_ Aurora said in her head causing Lorraine to tear up a little bit and she wiped her small tears into the fur. _**I love you too Aurora and I'll keep you forever **_she said in her cub's head.

For the rest of the free period Lorraine and Lorelei experimented with their mind bonds with their cubs while telling Hermione about it all as she studied for the next day. Both Lorraine and Lorelei were sad to have to stop experimenting to join the rest of their classmates when it was time for dinner. However the three girls made their way down to the Great Hall at dinner time and ended up beating the guys. So they set up their plates of pot roast, noodles, and rice with gravy on top and began buttering biscuits to go with when the boys walked in. After the girls were done they walked up to check on the boys' last class, "So how was Charms boys?" Lorelei asked "It was cool" Aidan said, "It'll probably be one of my favorite classes." Harry said, and Ron said "It seems easy"

"That's good, so guys Lorelei and I found out something cool about our cubs both yesterday for me and today for Lorelei." Lorraine said "Oh yeah what's that?" Harry asked curiously. "We can talk to our cubs in our heads." Lorelei said excitedly. "How cool is that?" Aidan asked "I know that's exactly what I said" Lorelei said with a laugh. Hermione went into the story about it and the boys were entranced by the idea, "That's bloody brilliant" Ron said with a smile. "Yeah it's awesome to see some of the more interesting things I've read about happen." Hermione said gleefully. "You're such a bookworm Hermione," Lorraine said giggling which made Hermione blush as if embarrassed. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing buddy, don't worry." Lorraine added not wanting to hurt her new friend. "Oh I know Lorraine, it's just no one has ever called me a bookworm to my face, they've always said it behind my back and it caught me by surprise." Hermione explained. "Ah ok then, so should we not call you that?" Lorelei asked, "Oh no it's ok, as long as you don't mean it in a bad way." Hermione said. "Okie dokie then" Lorelei said and Hermione smiled.

After dinner the 6 of them made their way to their dormitories for a night of relaxation. On the 4th floor the girls said good night and walked back to their dorm and the boys made their way to the 7th floor. When the girls got back in their common room, the cubs were exactly where they had left them. "Haven't you moved at all? We were gone for at least an hour." Lorraine said and both cubs shook their heads no. "Ok time for dinner for the kitties" Lorelei said with a giggle and both girls scooped up their cubs and started feeding them a bottle of milk. "They are so cute" Hermione cooed and stroked both cubs' tummies while they were being fed. "Yeah they are," Lorraine and Lorelei said together making the three of them laugh. After the cubs were fed the three girls sat by the fire talking about school and how much they loved it until bedtime when they all went up and fell instantly asleep. When the boys said good bye to the girls they went up to their dorm and just relaxed in the common room talking about how Harry was the youngest seeker in a century and how excited they were that they might win the House Cup this year. Harry told them how Wood was going to be teaching him to play Quidditch the next day and how excited he was. The topic filled all of their conversation until bed time until they went upstairs and fell asleep.

The rest of the week went the same, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they had the same schedule as their first day, seeing as the first day was Monday, and every Tuesday and Thursday they had the same schedule, because the second day had been Tuesday. On Wednesday Harry went to the Quidditch Pitch to learn how to play Quidditch and Harry picked it all up very quickly. When Wood showed him the bludger he told Harry to take the Beater bat and he did and when the bludger shot back at him he hit it and it went right through one of the goal post rings and Wood had told him he's be a fair beater which made Harry smile. When the bludger came back Wood caught it and wrestled it back into the crate of balls. Then Wood showed Harry the Golden Snitch, and then explained all about the snitch and told him of all the rules of Quidditch and Harry soaked up all the information with enthusiasm. After he learned everything Wood told him he'd be able to borrow a school's broom until he could get his own and Harry shook his head in understanding. After his lesson with Wood he went to dinner and told the three girls and Ron and Aidan all about it and after dinner they all sat at the lake and talked until they all had to sleep.

On Friday Hedwig delivered a message to him at breakfast which was very unusual. When he took the letter from her he saw scribbled handwriting that he instantly recognized as Hagrid's from that day at the hut on the sea. The note read: **Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig, Signed Hagrid.** Harry who had been stroking Hedwig this whole time stopped to fetch his quill and wrote his reply on the back of Hagrid's note: **Dear Hagrid, I'd like that a lot, I'll see you later, Signed Harry**. And then he fed Hedwig a piece of his toast and bacon and then she flew out the window with his note.

After his classes Friday morning Harry waited for 3 o' clock to roll around, at five to three Harry, Ron, and Aidan made their way across the grounds, Hagrid lived in a wooden hut right on the border of the Forbidden Forest. When Harry knocked they heard frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. "Get back Fang, back I say!" Hagrid's voice came from inside the hut. The door cracked to show Hagrid's face, "Get back Fang!" he said as he opened the door holding the collar to a gigantic black boarhound. Harry, Ron and Aidan all sat down on chairs around the table and Gang came bounding over to lick Ron's ears. _Clearly Fang, like Hagrid, wasn't as ferocious as he looked. _Harry thought, "This is Ron and Aidan," Harry said as Hagrid got the boiling kettle of water off the fire.

Another Weasley huh?" Hagrid said staring at Ron's features. "I've spent me life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid told him before turning to Aidan, "John and Nancy went to school with me, nice people but your mom always did know how to worry, mother hen type that one." He told Aidan. "John and Nancy?" Ron asked, "Yeah my parents." Aidan told him. "My mom is still like that unfortunately." Aidan informed Hagrid. "Not the least bit surprising," he said as he poured them each a cup of tea and put a plate of rock cakes on the table. All three boys grabbed one and they nearly chipped a tooth biting into them, they were hard shapeless lumps with raisins in them. They pretended to enjoy them to be polite as they sipped their tea and told Hagrid about their first lessons. "Snape is a right awful git, who hates Gryffindors," Ron told him. "Yeah particularly me!" Harry said and then told him all about Snape making him look stupid in front of the class. "Don't worry about it, Snape doesn't like many of the Students." Hagrid told him. "Right," Harry said but he had the feeling that Snape hated him more than others. Hagrid then changed the subject and began asking Ron about his older brothers Bill and Charlie. Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill was in Africa doing something for Gringotts.

When they finished their tea the boys left the hut and went back up to the castle to kill time before dinner. When dinner time came they walked into the Great Hall to go sit down, dinner tonight was lasagna, breadsticks, and salad with their ever ready goblets of pumpkin juice. Harry had never had lasagna before and enjoyed it immensely; he enjoyed it so much he scorched his throat gulping it down before reaching for seconds. "Hungry mate?" Ron asked half amused. "Yeah this stuff is great, never had it before." Harry enthused. "You've never had lasagna?" Ron asked a little shocked. "Nope but this is delicious, I hope we have it more often." Harry said and then continued stuffing his face. Aidan just shrugged and started eating too when Ron looked at him exasperatedly so Ron just began eating to take his mind off of the idea.

After dinner the girls went up to their dorm to read and the boys went up to talk more about Quidditch. Lorraine, Lorelei, and Hermione all picked a chair in front of the fire and pulled out a book. Lorraine was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to learn more about the creatures of the wizarding world. Lorelei was reading her Herbology book, 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, to study up for what she thought was her favorite class. Hermione was rereading Hogwarts A History for the second time, wanting to recheck that she got all the information she could out of the pages. As soon as all three girls were reading the cubs came and jumped into Lorraine and Lorelei's laps and the girls stroked them while reading. When their eyes were drooping from the warmth of the fire the three girls went to bed hoping that tomorrow they'd be able read some more and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. The boys were so psyched that Harry would be playing Quidditch that they started giving him tips on how to play well and Harry had a hard time memorizing them all. Their conversation took them well into the night that the boys went to sleep an hour later than usual but one thing they were happy about was that tomorrow was Saturday and there'd be no classes.


	6. Chapter 6: A Prank to be Remembered

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long I got inspiration for my girl Harry story Claryssa Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone so I've been totally obsessed with it but as of right now I'm slightly stumped on the next idea for the chapter so I'm coming back to this story.

Chapter 6: A Prank to be Remembered

Lorraine woke up very early Saturday morning and decided to let Lorelei and Hermione sleep so she took a stroll down by the lake by herself to take in her surroundings. When she got to the edge of the lake she walked around a bit until she found a lovely birch tree and settled herself down and began reading her charms book, seeing as it was her favorite class. She read about a spell and began testing it out on a beetle nearby. It seemed to work so she released it and began reading again; she was so into reading she hadn't noticed someone come up behind her. "What are you reading?" Draco asked snatching the book away, "Give it back Draco," she demanded loudly. "Charms huh?" he said while giving it back, "Yes Charms, it's my favorite class not that it matters to you," she said defensively.

"I like Charms too," he told her with a shrug, "I'd expect you to have Potions as your favorite class, after all the snake is your head of house," she spit out vehemently. "Just because he's my head of house doesn't automatically make his class my favorite, I actually like Charms the most, not that it matters to you Potter," he told her. "Well good for you, now what did you come out here to bother me for anyway?" she asked peeved, "I fancied myself a walk around the lake and I just happened to get lucky you were here is all," he said arrogantly. "You got lucky I was here?" she asked skeptically, "Yes, I haven't had a chance to talk to you by yourself yet, you've always been surrounded by your nerd herd or your brother and his cronies," he told her honestly. "My nerd herd?" she asked, "Yeah your two little girl friends," he replied. "Ok first off why did you want to talk to me alone? Two don't call me or my friends nerds, and three what makes you think I'd want to talk to you with no one else around?" she asked sassily.

"I wanted to talk to you alone to see what you're really like because when I see you, you look like you're too good for anyone who isn't intelligent or friends with your bro," he replied haughtily. "Well then you definitely don't know me Draco, I like everyone equally until they piss me off," she said angrily. "You're right I don't know you but I'd like to know you," he said smoothly, "Why do you want to know me so badly?" she asked confused. "Because I like what I see," he said making her blush slightly. "Huh?" she asked confused, "I think you're very attractive despite the fact that you look a little too much like your bro than I'd like," he said moving closer to her. "Look if you like me cool but I don't like you like that, you're too snobby, stuck up, and arrogant than I'd like, not to mention you act like you're better than everyone else because you're a pureblood and the truth is we all can do magic so we are all equal!" she told him matter of factly.

"See you're feisty and intelligent, a couple of reasons why I like you but you know what, I think you like me too," he said cockily. "Oh dream on Draco," she said slightly disgustedly, "Only if I dream of you Lorraine," he said smoothly and kissed her on the lips before taking off running. "Gross! Draco Malfoy if you do that one more time I'm going to curse you to oblivion!" she screamed after him before chasing him to go hit him on the back of the head. "See you liked it, that's why you're so angry," he said slowing to a walk so she could catch up, "I did not like it, that's why I'm pissed!" she said angrily. "I think you're just in denial," he said turning around to face her, "You know what I think? I think you're full of yourself," she said stopping in front of him and glaring at him. "Yeah I probably am," he said and then took her by surprise and kissed her again, "God damn it Draco!" she screamed making him laugh. "Petrificus Totallis!" She screamed pointing her wand at him making him freeze completely and fall to the ground hard.

"Still think I like you jerk?" she asked angrily before kicking him in the side with an oomph. "Miss Potter can I ask why you've petrified Draco?" she heard Snape say from behind her and she turned around slowly to look at her least favorite teacher's face. "He kissed me Prof. Snape," she said quietly, Snape released Draco from the spell and then turned back towards her. "Cursing other students because they kissed you is very childish Miss Potter, 5 points from Ravenclaw now go back to the castle at once," she said and she obliged willingly. She walked inside and went into the Great Hall to eat breakfast, finding Hermione and Lorelei already there. "And where have you been Lorraine?" Hermione asked, "By the lake reading, I figured you guys would want to sleep in," she said honestly. "Well thanks for that," Lorelei said with a yawn, "You're welcome," she said while beginning to eat her French toast.

"So how was you're reading?" Hermione asked, "It was interesting," she said not wanting to divulge what really happened until the boys showed up. "What were you reading?" Lorelei asked, "My Charms book, I learned the Petrificus Totallis spell and practiced it on a beetle," she answered truthfully. "Sounds fun," Lorelei answered with a giggle, "Oh you bet, it was kind of funny looking though," she said with a giggle of her own. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Hermione asked, "Haven't got a clue," Lorelei said and Lorraine mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Kill Malfoy."

Harry woke up to the sun streaming in on his face; he sat up, scratched the back of his head, and then got up groggily to go take a shower. When he came back Aidan was just waking up and Ron was still snoring away, "Get up Ron, I'm hungry," Harry said smacking the bottom of Ron's foot. "I'm up," he said groggily and both he and Aidan went to go shower. When they came back Harry was on his bed reading Quidditch through the Ages, "About time, I'm starving," Harry said and they all made their way to the Great hall. When they got there the girls were already halfway done with their meals so they ate with gusto and went to go meet them at their table. "Hey girls, how'd you sleep?" Aidan asked, "Fine but I got up like an hour ago," Lorraine said, "I slept great," Lorelei said with a yawn, "I slept pretty well myself," Hermione said with a small stretch. "That's good to hear, I slept relatively well" Aidan said, "I slept like a baby," Ron said, "I slept decently," Harry said.

"So what did you do while you were waiting for all of us to get up sis?" Harry asked, "I went for a walk by the lake and then sat and read for a bit," Lorraine answered him. "How was that?" Harry asked, "It was nice until Malfoy showed up," she said grudgingly. "Malfoy showed up, what happened?" Harry asked interested, "First he asked me what I was reading and teased me a little bit," Lorraine said and then launched into the whole story. "He kissed you twice?! Gross!" Ron said revolted, "Yeah that's what I said and then Snape walked up and took 5 points from Ravenclaw for cursing him, it sucked," she said unhappily. "I'm just sorry you had to kiss him," Aidan said sympathetically, "You and me both my friend, you and me both," she replied. "So do you think he really likes you or do you think he was just having a little bit of fun?" Lorelei asked, "I don't know but I'm leaning more towards having a little bit of fun trying to get me in trouble, because he already tried to get Harry kicked out, why not me too?" Lorraine said. "That's logical, very logical," Hermione said, "Yeah it is," Harry agreed grudgingly. "So Ron about your brothers?" Aidan said with a bad boy smile, "Yes about my brothers," Ron said returning the same smile. "I think it's time we pay them a visit," Aidan said with an evil grin, "I agree my friend, I think they are in the common room," Ron said grinning back and the six of them made their way to Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived, as Ron predicted Fred and George were there with their friend Lee Jordan by the fire. "Fred, George, we require your expertise," Ron said with a mischievous grin, "What can we do for you little brother?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin of his own. "We require your services to deal with a slight problem of ours," Ron said mischievously, "Excellent!" George said. They went into the story of everything Malfoy had said to them since they arrived and Lorraine told them of her misfortune and they nodded their understanding of the problem. "Well this problem must be dealt with as soon as possible, we wouldn't want our two new celebrities to have problems with someone as unworthy as a Malfoy," Fred said happily. "Yes our two new royals shouldn't have problems with the lowly scum of the Earth," George said in agreement. "Ok you guys don't have to mock us for something we don't remember," Lorraine said with a roll of her eyes, "Perhaps not but it's fun," they said in unison with a laugh.

"Well do you guys have any plans of how to prank him yet?" Lee asked finally breaking his silence. "I don't but I just know he's very proud and thinks he's better than everyone else because he's a pureblood," Lorraine said irritably. "Well most purebloods are Lorraine, you should probably get used to it, usually it's the Slytherins that are so bloody proud of being pureblood," Lee said truthfully. "I probably should've known," she answered moodily, "Well Ron and I played around with a few ideas when we thought Harry was getting expelled for the flying thing," Aidan said, "Yeah I suppose we should thank him for that because otherwise we wouldn't have gotten a Seeker that could kick his team's asses," Fred said truthfully, "Right you are my brother," George said and both of them laughed. "So what ideas did you guys come up with?" Lee asked, "Well we thought of doing a prank where when he walks into the Great Hall in the morning one of us spells his clothes off for a major embarrassment," Aidan answered truthfully. "I like your thinking but that's juvenile compared to some of ours," George said,

"Well we don't all have brilliant minds for pranks like you," Ron said bitterly. "Chill little bro, you'll get there eventually," Fred told him patting him on the shoulder.

"What other ideas did you guys come up with?" Lee asked, "They're probably not good enough to be up at your standards, so let's have you guys be the masterminds and we'll carry them out," Aidan said. "That could work," Lee admitted, "Yes it could," George agreed, "It could work out perfectly," Fred said with a mischievous grin. "I just want to watch, I'm not good with pranks," Hermione told them truthfully, "Well your exempt then Hermione, but I want to get even," Lorraine said angrily. "Are you that mad he kissed you sis?" Harry asked, "Yes God damn it, he stole my first kiss," she said before pouting. "Well that actually explains a lot," Harry said honestly, "Well to help you forget, we could line up a few guys for you to pick and kiss them," Fred suggested. "No thank you," Lorraine said moodily, "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us," George replied. "Yeah I do but I doubt I'll be asking that from you guys but thanks for the offer," she said, "No problem," they said in unison making her roll her eyes again.

"We'll think of the details before lunch," Fred said, "And then we'll fill you guys in at lunch," George continued for him, "And then we'll plan it out before dinner together," Lee continued, "And then dinner time we prank him," the three said in unison making everyone laugh. "You guys hang out too much," Hermione said with a giggle, "Yes Miss Granger we do, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you too," Lee said with a wink causing her to blush. This made Ron pout ever so slightly but thankfully for him the only person who saw it was Aidan. "So if you would please leave us to our plotting, it would be most appreciative," Fred said, "Yes it would, off you go first years," George said, "Yep we'll see you at lunch." Lee said and they all left them to their plotting.

"What do you think they'll plan?" Lorelei asked, "I don't know but knowing my brothers it'll be good," Ron said smiling. "Good but what to do until lunch?" Lorraine asked, "I have no idea," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going to go to my dorm to read or something," Lorraine informed them and then walked ahead to get to her house quicker. "Is she always like this when things she doesn't like happens?" Harry asked Lorelei, "It depends on how badly it upsets her, when she wants to be away from everyone then it upset her a lot," Lorelei indulged. "Are you going to go after her?" Aidan asked, "No if she wants to be alone it's for good reason, I usually just let her sulk and when she's ready she comes back," Lorelei explained. "I see, sounds reasonable enough," Aidan admitted and the five of them continued down the stairways.

"So about how long does it normally take for her to come around?" Ron asked, "Again depends on how upset she is I'd say she'll be fine again at lunch time," Lorelei informed him, "Ok so why do you think she is so upset?" Ron asked, "Her and I have this fantasy that we'll find the guy we love, and he'll be our first everything and then we'll spend the rest of our lives together, we've read many fairy tales and that's how it always is and that's how we want our lives to go," Lorelei explained slightly embarrassed. "Well I think that's how it should go too," Hermione said with a dreamy sigh, "Well that makes a lot of sense," Harry told her truthfully, "And not to mention I think all girls dream of that happening," he added, "What's wrong with dreaming?" Hermione said, "Nothing at all," Harry answered.

"I mean dreaming is probably as close as we'll get to our own Cinderella story," Hermione said and Lorelei nodded her head. "What's a Cinderella story?" Ron asked, "A Cinderella story is where the girl is treated horribly her whole life and then she ends up with the prince," Lorelei said and then Hermione told the shortened version of Cinderella so that Ron would understand. "Why would a girl want to be like a house elf their whole life just to end up with a hunky guy at the end?" Ron asked, "That really isn't the dream of it Ronald, it's the romance of it all and the magic," Hermione told him. "Oh ok, so you're telling me that pretty much every girl wants her own Prince Charming?" Ron asked, "Yes that's exactly what we are saying," Lorelei said relieved he finally understood. "Well I see where the appeal is then," Ron admitted, "Well at least you finally understand what girls think about when it comes to love," Hermione said and then led them to a tree by the Great Lake, which is where they ended during their whole conversation.

Lorraine left the group and got to where they couldn't see her and then took off running to her dorm. _I can't believe stupid Malfoy took my first kiss, I wanted to save that for someone special_ she thought to herself angrily. When she got to the portrait she said, "Intelligence is Key" and she walked inside to run up to her room. When she got in there she rummaged through her trunk and pulled out her diary and began writing about her whole week, after she was done with the school week she wrote about what had happened earlier and wrote about how angry it made her that he just took something so precious from her and he didn't even deserve it. After she was done with her expression of feelings she felt so much better, though she was still upset about him taking her first kiss. When she was done she realized it was lunchtime and made her way back to the Great Hall to find out what Fred, George, and Lee had come up with. When she walked into the Great Hall Hermione and Lorelei were just sitting down and she ran over to them to sit down with them.

"How are you feeling?" Lorelei asked, "Better, I wrote in my diary it always helps when I'm upset," Lorraine answered. "Yeah diaries are great for that," Lorelei said with a smile towards Hermione, happy that she was right. Lorraine didn't notice the smile because she was focusing on getting food, today's lunch was tuna macaroni and cheese with buttered French bread. She grabbed a large portion of tuna macaroni and cheese and grabbed two pieces of French bread and buttered them and began eating, her anger had made her extremely hungry. She ended up eating it all and then waited for Hermione and Lorelei to finish, then they all walked over to Gryffindor table to find out the plan for the prank.

"So Fred, George, Lee, what is the plan?" Lorraine asked as she, Lorelei, and Hermione squeezed onto the bench making some people move over. "Ok we think we came up with a good idea," Lee said and then he, Fred, and George launched into the plan. "That sounds evil enough, so I guess I'll do it," Lorraine said and then the 6 of them left Fred, George, and Lee to their lunches. "Feeling better Lorraine?" Harry asked, "Yes thank you," Lorraine said happily and they all walked outside into the warm sunshine. "So what do you want to do guys?" Aidan asked, "Let's go swimming in the Great Lake, Lorelei offered up, "Can we do that?" Harry asked, "I have no idea," Lorelei replied with a giggle. "Well there's no harm in trying," Aidan said and they all stripped down to their underwear and jumped in.

"Wow this feels great," Hermione said happily, "Yeah it does, I wonder of we'll get in trouble though," Lorraine said, "Probably but we can at least have fun until then," Lorelei said with a smile. "Ya might wan' ta get outta there," Hagrid said from the shore, "Why?" Ron asked, "Because there are leeches in tha' part of the lake," he told them and they all made a rush to get out. "Thanks for that Hagrid," Harry said with a smile, "No problem," he said. The girls all cast an instant heating spell on their underwear so they dried and got dressed and then turned to the guys and did the same for them. "Man I am glad you girls are the three smartest witches of our year," Aidan said smiling, "Aw thank you," the three chorused in unison with a laugh.

"What are you up to Hagrid?" Ron asked, "Oh jus' off to the Three Broomsticks for a drink or two," he replied honestly. "Cool can we come?" Ron asked, "Nope students aren't allowed off the grounds for stuff like that sorry," Hagrid said, "Well damn," Ron said. "Besides you don' need to be drinkin' Ron, your on'y a first year and yer family would kill ya," Hagrid scolded. "Don't I know it?" Ron replied, "Well ya'll should go find somethin' to do until dinner, I won' be back 'til then," Hagrid said and they all said their good byes and were left bored again. "What are we going to do until dinner?" Lorraine asked, "Well Lorelei and I can dress you up all pretty for it," Hermione said, "I suppose you could," Lorraine said and then grudgingly allowed her and Lorelei to drag her back to their dorm. "Well guys you want to go play wizards chess?" Ron asked, "Sure sounds good," both Harry and Aidan said and they all headed towards their dorm.

When Lorraine walked into the Great Hall for dinner people around her became silent and stared at her. Her dark locks were curled elegantly around her face and she was dressed in her favorite outfit, a light blue blouse and a denim mini skirt, with her favorite pair of dress sandals, they were black and strappy and made her look like a super model, at least in her opinion. Her startling Emerald green eyes had black eye liner all the way around her bubbly oval eyes, she had emerald green and light blue eye shadows on to make her eyes seem brighter than they already were and she had pink lip gloss on her beautiful plumped lips. When she realized at least half the Great Hall wash staring at her she blushed a rosy pink adding to her beauty and then she glared over at Hermione and Lorelei at the Ravenclaw table for making her feel like an idiot and then blushed even deeper when she saw that Harry, Ron, and Aidan were gaping at her in a look of awe. She looked back at Hermione and Lorelei and they were pointing towards the Slytherin table as if to tell her to go. She grumbled the whole way there and hated the fact that she let everyone talk her into this.

When she got to where Draco was, his gape of awe was even bigger than the other boys, and he looked like he was sweating when he loosened his tie a little bit, making Lorraine giggle inwards. _Who knew I had this power on boys when I'm all dressed up?_ She thought to herself before putting a smile on and saying, "May I sit here?" Draco gulped like a fish before regaining her composure and saying in a cocky voice, "Of course you may." Lorraine was well aware of everyone's stares on her back and all around her and she buried her face behind her hair trying to save herself even more embarrassment. "So what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Draco asked stirring her out of her thoughts, "I…I realized what you said earlier was true, I've been thinking about this morning all day, and I realized that you're right I do like you," she finished. "I figured it was only a matter of time before you realized it of course, I can just tell you know and you've been pretty obvious about your obsession with me," he said cockily making her jaw drop unattractively.

_I've been obvious about my obsession with him?! Why that little…_ she seethed in her head before regaining her smile, "Yes I guess I have been rather obvious haven't I?" she said smoothly as she leaned up against him. "Yes but you know its ok, I'll let it slide since you'll be my girlfriend soon enough anyway," he said again ever so cockily. "I couldn't think of anything…" worse is what she was about to say but she recovered with, "anything better," she said with a giggle and a batting of her long eyelashes. All through dinner Lorraine played her part well and flirted and played around with Draco's emotions until after he was done he wanted her to go for a romantic walk around the Great Lake with him and then the next part of the plan was to take place.

Lorraine walked ever so slowly next to him until they reached the door and she spared a glance at Hermione and Lorelei who gave her a smile and a wink, initiating part two of the plan. "Um Draco…" Lorraine said as she stopped in front of the door, "Yes Love?" he asked smoothly making her gag inwardly, "I was wondering since you kissed me so quickly both times earlier if you could give me a better kiss in front of everyone so they know we're together?" she asked smoothly and sweetly. Draco looked taken aback for a second before saying, "You know, I like your thinking Love," and then he grabbed her shoulders and began pulling her towards him. At that moment Ron and Aidan took their cue and used a spell to take his clothes off, even his underwear in front of everyone. Draco hadn't noticed until he was an inch from Lorraine's puckered lips and everyone began laughing. "Well, well Draco tad bit cold are you?" Lorraine asked before breaking out laughing, "But Lorraine, I thought you liked me?!" he asked, "I'm good at pretending and by the way if you ever kiss me again, you will regret it, because like you said me and my 'Nerd Herd' as you called us are the three smartest witches of the year," she said gingerly and then walked back towards Hermione and Lorelei who had charmed themselves some cameras out of thin air and were snapping pictures left and right.

"Instead of just standing there Mr. Malfoy looking like a ghost, go directly to your common room and put some clothes on," Snape said loudly above the undying laughter. Draco stalked off muttering ideas of revenge while everyone at the Ravenclaw table congratulated Lorraine for her performance. The boys walked up and clapped her on the back all saying, "That was brilliant," or "That was priceless, good job." Lorraine spared a glance at Fred, George, and Lee who were still laughing aloud and slamming their fists on the table she smiled at them for their idea and then went back to her own mini celebration with her friends. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing except for Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and of course Snape but his scowl looked more like a smile he was trying to hide. Eventually everything died down and everyone walked off in separate directions towards their common rooms.

Lorraine, Lorelei, and Hermione said their good byes to the boys and walked into their common room talking about how fun it was and then both Hermione and Lorelei put their camera film in a bag to be sent off to get developed in the morning, changed into pajamas, and laid down to sleep, Lorelei snuggled up with Azlan and instantly started snoring ever so slightly while Lorraine changed and then curled up with Aurora and fell into a nice dreamy sleep. Lorraine had her last giggle while curling up with Aurora and thought happily to herself about how well she did her part but one thing was for sure, this would be a prank to remember.

A/N: Ok so it wasn't the greatest chapter but I had to give Malfoy what he had coming to him, I hope you enjoyed it anyways and I really hope you read and review so I know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, I know I message you guys and thank you personally when you review but this is an overall thank you and also this is for those of you who review but have the send message link disabled or whatever it is. Alright well I'll try to update again soon so keep looking out, I'll try to update sooner this time even with writing a couple other stories right now so yeah, enjoy and please don't hesitate to read my other stories if you want and review those too Heh Heh. ^-^


End file.
